Forced Hybrids
by Dark-Paladin-Duelist
Summary: People begin to go missing from Akihara, and a girl wants Yuuichiro dead! It all leads back to when Rockman became a Navi, can Netto and Rockman overcome this new threat?
1. Chapter 1

I didn't think I'd upload here again, but this WILL be my last story that I upload here if I get no reviews.

This is my third RM.EXE fic, and my first anime based fic. It's set during the run of Axess (Note that I'm getting my information on the episodes from Ryouko-sama's site, since I can't get them myself at the minute) so I hope you like!. I don't own Rockman, or any of the other official characters used in this fic, they belong to Keiji Inafune and Capcom (I refuse to say they belong to ShoPro, I'm sure you all know why)

(Chapter 1)

"In other news, people have begun to go missing. No names have yet been confirmed, but it seems that people are going missing from the Akihara area..." the reporter announced, Netto had randomly turned it on, having nothing else to do at the minute.

"I've been hearing about that on the internet Netto-kun" Rockman spoke up.

Netto looked at his PET "You told me about it already Rockman, but I wonder what's causing it?" he wondered.

"Hope the Net Agents get to the bottom of it soon..." Rockman replied.

(Elsewhere...)

"Saratu, are you sure about this?" the girl's navi asked from a yellow/orange advanced PET. She herself was a humanoid Navi, whom was very similar to Rockman. The only differences she had to him, was the long ginger hair flowing down her back, the bright blue eyes, the yellow/orange design of her form, and the icon, which was very similar to Netto's. The difference was, that the center was red, the border was yellow, and the line running through it was in the opposite direction.

"Positive Neta, I'm going to get back at him for killing my Mom" Saratu answered. She was a waist length blonde haired, green eyed girl, the same age as Netto. She wore a black pair of jeans, and a dark blue jumper. She carried around with her a PET holster, which had her icon on it, which held both her PET, and her chips.

"Regal-sama might have been wrong about him Saratu, maybe he didn't kill your mother" Neta suggested.

Saratu took her PET out of it's holster, and looked at her Navi "You probably don't understand why I want him dead, since you're a Navi. But I'm positive it was him" she told her Navi as she holstered her PET again.

"I understand why you want him dead perfectly Saratu, but I'm just suggesting that maybe it wasn't him, maybe it was someone else" Neta replied.

"Give your opinion to someone who cares Neta" Saratu told her. "How far are you from your destination?" she asked.

"Not far, I'll be there any time now. So we leave a dimensional core in the main system, go in, Cross Fuse, then get him?" Neta asked as she continued through the server.

Saratu nodded, but Neta stopped walking. "Saratu, there's security programs in here, I need to get past them" she whispered to her operator.

"Coming up" Saratu told her as she went into her holster for a chip, she took one out and opened her PET. "Battlechip Invisibility! Slot-In!" she called as she slotted in the chip. Neta turned invisible, and she continued on past the security programs. "How'd you know about that Neta?" she asked.

"This is the Science Labs Saratu, it is heavily guarded. Any Navi knows that" Neta answered.

"You mean there's more of them to get past?" Saratu asked.

"Don't worry, there's a flaw in the security patterns, I took the weakest route" Neta replied.

"Hardly any Navi knows this server that well Neta, what aren't you telling me?" Saratu questioned.

"Um, lucky guess?" Neta quickly answered, the chip wore off, but she had reached her destination.

"We'll talk about this later Neta, activate the Dimensional Core" Saratu told her as she holstered her PET again.

Neta sighed with relief when Saratu wasn't looking as she activated the Dimensional Core _"I have to be more careful, she almost caught me that time..."_ Neta thought to herself.

(Hikari home...)

Netto's PET rang, he quickly picked it up and answered the waiting call. The face of Eguchi Meijin formed on the screen "Meijin-san! Is something wrong?" Netto asked.

"There is no need for formalities Netto. Anyway, yes, something is going on, a Dimensional Area just opened up over the Science Labs, and we can't take it down!" Meijin answered.

"I'll be right there" Netto replied as he ran to the door, put his skates on, and headed out.

(Science Labs...)

_"Why can't these things just open when Dad's experimenting with them?" _Netto thought as he approached the edge of the Dimensional Area. He backed up, put a few chips into his PET, and took out his Synchro Chip. He leapt forward "Synchro Chip! Slot-In!" he called as he slotted the chip into his PET.

"Cross Fusion!" both Netto and Rockman yelled as they fused, and headed into the Dimensional Area.

Once Inside, R-Rockman formed his buster, and readied it, as viruses, or a Navi could pop out at any second.

(Elsewhere...)

"Any sign of him Neta?" Saratu asked. She and Neta had performed Cross Fusion, and were looking for their target. (R-Neta looks a lot like her normal form, except her face had changed to Saratu's, and so had her hair color. There was no symbol added to her helmet, and orange lines join her icon from her shoulders, and her lower back. She has the same kind of backpack as R-Rockman) Saratu had fused with Neta, however, she wasn't able to use Neta's scanning abilities.

_"No sign of him yet Saratu, but I'm sure he's here"_ Neta answered.They looked around again, and something caught Neta's eye. _"Saratu, found him"_ she added.

R-Neta headed in the direction they had found their target. Once they had seen their target, Hikari Yuuichiro running down a corridor which they were at the other end of, she stopped and held out her hand "Net Blaster!" she called as she formed a weapon similar to the Rock Buster over her arm. She aimed and fired a shot. She missed, but he ducked and tripped over.

Neta noticed another signal, but she didn't want to tell Saratu about it, as she would probably just tell her to shut up. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She aimed the Net Blaster again, and this time, charged it. "Charge Shot!" R-Neta called as she fired the blast, he was as good as dead.

"Battlechip Barrier!" a voice called out, R-Neta couldn't see over the energy of her own blast, but the blast collided with something, and when the smoke cleared, someone had stopped her attack. "You won't hurt Papa!" the stranger shouted to her.

Saratu raised a brow, as she looked at the new figure "Papa? You're his son?" she asked.

R-Rockman nodded "What kind of problem do you have with him? He hasn't done anything to anyone" he questioned.

Saratu glared at him, and aimed the Net Blaster at him "He killed my mother, I'm here to settle the score" she answered.

_"Netto-kun, be careful. She's not a normal Navi, she's a fusion like us"_ Rockman told his operator.

"Got you, Rockman" Netto whispered back.

Saratu thought about what he just said. Rockman. She'd heard of him, he was the Navi that had taken down World 3, Gospel and Nebula, well, a fraction of Nebula. Maybe she was biting off more than she could chew here by taking him on.

_"Ultimate program detected. Saratu, I don't think we can take him" _Neta told her operator.

"Ultimate Program? You've said that before, you said you had it sometime ago" Saratu asked.

_"I know I did, but it's down to operating skill, and Rockman's operator has had more practice at Cross Fusion than you have. If you want to get his Dad, we'll have to get him some other time" _Neta replied. _"Besides, you're reaching your fusion limit very quickly"_ she added.

"I hate it when you're right" Saratu whispered back as she dropped her Net Blaster, and headed out of the Science Labs.

R-Rockman was about to go after her, but half of him didn't want to go _"Netto-kun, we don't need to go after her. Papa's health is more important!"_ Rockman told him, Netto nodded. The Dimensional Area dropped, and he became his normal self again.

(Later...)

"I'm fine Netto, the shot didn't hit me" Yuuichiro told him.

"That's good to know, but do you know what she was talking about? Who she was?" Netto asked.

"Netto, to explain, I'll have to reveal a secret that I've kept for years, about Rockman" Yuuichiro answered.

Rockman's eyes widened, as he knew what he was talking about "Papa..." he said.

"So Rockman knows who that was too?" Netto questioned, a little annoyed.

"Rockman only has a faint idea, and I don't know the human half personally, but I do however, know the Navi. Because I was the one who created her" Yuuichiro began "Years ago, you were born with a twin, Hikari Saito. But he had a rare heart disease, HBD, which soon ended his life. I wanted to save him, so I created equipment to transfer human brain waves to the internet, and be able to sustain themselves without a connection to the body. But I had to test it to make sure it would work before using it on Saito. A dear friend of mine, Keshiro Denierure, volenteered to do it. So, after transferring them both to the internet, I created two NetNavis, Rockman and Neta. I asked both of them to keep it a secret, and they have as far as I know until now. But to keep this promise, Neta has her daughter confused. I'm not sure what happened to them, but I think someone has put it into her head that her mother was killed, and I was the one that did it" Yuuichiro explained.

"So that was them?" Netto asked, both Yuuichiro and Rockman nodded.

(Elsewhere...)

"I was so close..." Saratu said to herself as she walked through the streets.

"Don't worry, we'll..." Neta told her.

"Neta, if you're trying to make me feel better, don't. I've got enough to think about as it is" Saratu replied coldly.

Neta sighed, Saratu was in a bad mood, and she wasn't very talkative when she was. An email arrived in the PET. "Um, Saratu, an email just came" she told her.

Saratu unholstered the PET, and opened the email. '_Saratu, you have to calm down. I know it's getting to you, how close you are to him, but we have a job to do, remember?' _she read.

Osaka Ademu, Neta remembered him as one of the few friends that Saratu had made over the years. Neither of them were actually part of Nebula, but they did jobs for Regal whenever he wanted them to.

Saratu wrote out a reply _'I remember why we're here, meet me at Maha Niban, I know a way to hit two birds with one stone' _she sent the email.

(Later...)

"You want to what?" a boy asked, he had short black hair, dark green eyes, and was wearing a black jacket, with a white shirt under it, and black pants.

"Regal-hasake wants us to do some more work for him, right Ademu? and I want to somehow get at Hikari, so why not kidnap some people close to his family?" Saratu replied.

"Well, he doesn't know about Regal's technology yet, so he won't have any defense, I don't know Saratu, using it seems risky to me" Ademu told her.

"C'mon, I've been studying what his son's Navi has been doing, who he hangs out with and stuff. Regal warned us about Rockman, and I think we should delete him, without him, his operator won't be able to Cross Fuse, and defend his father" Saratu said.

"Okay, you've talked me into it. But don't we need some more Navi data?" Ademu questioned.

"I've been designing some new Navis since I thought that Regal-sama would want us to do some more work for him, and I have the data for all of them loaded onto my PET, all they need is a self, then they'll work perfectly" Saratu answered.

(Elsewhere, later on...)

Saratu watched as Neta activated another Dimensional Core. This was something that they had done before, but it was still new to them. Once the core was running, both Saratu and Ademu took out a chip, and slotted it into their PETs before taking out their Synchro Chips.

"Synchro Chip! Slot-In!" they both called. Saratu became R-Neta, and Ademu became a red armored Navi, with much resemblence to a knight, besides the dragon head fitted onto his right hand.

"Data Sync Chip! Activate!" they shouted as they activated the chip they had inserted before Cross Fusing. No noticeable change had been made, but R-Neta leapt into the computer screen, and disappeared, R-Dragoman soon did the same.

(In the net...)

"Neta, do you know your way to Internet City from here?" Saratu questioned.

_"Perfectly Saratu, who do you have in mind?"_ Neta replied.

"Depends who we see in Internet City" Saratu answered.

(Internet City)

"Is he okay Netto? Navi attacks can be nasty" Meiru asked.

"He said the shot didn't hit him, but she wasn't a Navi, not fully" Netto replied."Rockman told me he sensed she was part human. Papa said he knew the Navi, because he created her" Netto added.

"He created a Navi like that? Personally I'd stop making Navis when one turns out like that" Yaito spoke up.

"It wasn't Neta that was the problem, it was the operator. He said he thinks that Neta's operator wants him dead because she thinks he killed her mother" Netto answered.

"Roll-chan, we have to go" Meiru told her Navi, Roll nodded.

"Okay, don't we need to pick up that new program for the PET today?" Roll asked.

Meiru nodded "Go find the Navi and get it from him" she replied, Roll nodded as she waved goodbye to everyone, then left.

(Elsewhere...)

_"Saratu, isn't that one of them?" _Neta asked, noticing Roll was walking through Internet City on her own.

"Perfect, we'll keep an eye on her" Saratu replied.

A few minutes had passed, and Roll had got the program she was staying in Internet City to get. She was about to plug out, when R-Dragoman and R-Neta jumped out and grabbed her.

"Roll-chan!" Meiru called out, noticing the two Navis that were holding Roll.

R-Dragoman put a hand on Roll's icon and scanned it. Some data came off of it, into Dragoman's system. He grabbed onto R-Neta and warped into Meiru's computer.

(Meiru's computer...)

"What do you want with Roll?" Meiru questioned, seeing that the two Navis had come to her computer, thinking they must've stolen the code from Roll.

"It's not her we want. R-Neta, the core if you would" R-Dragoman answered.

R-Neta nodded as she let go of Roll, R-Dragoman kept her restrained. She formed the core, and Meiru's whole room was surrounded with a small Dimensional Area. R-Dragoman hit Roll on the back of the head, knocking her out and causing her to log out. Both of them then entered the core, and formed in Meiru's room, R-Dragoman dashed to restrain Meiru and make sure she couldn't call for help.

R-Neta scanned through the programs of her PET, and found the one she wanted. A navi icon formed in her hand, and she placed it on Meiru's chest, a white glow began to come out of it and cover her body. Once it had covered her completely, R-Dragoman let go of her, as she wouldn't be able to move anyway.

"Leave her alone! What'd she do to you?" Roll called from the PET, R-Neta nodded to R-Dragoman and a gap appeared on her side, she reached into a PET holster, and took out a chip. Roll gasped as R-Neta walked over to her PET with it, and opened up the top, and slotted it in. A virus formed in the PET, which Roll began to fight with.

"R-Dragoman, grab her and lets get going" R-Neta said, he nodded as he did so and the two disappeared back into the screen, taking Meiru with them. The dimensional area disappeared along with them, and it seemed that nothing had happened, besides the sound of Roll fighting the virus in the PET.

(End Of Chapter)

There's the first chapter! I hope you like! For those of you who are fans for my other fic, Continuing On, don't worry. I will hopefully have that finished before I write the next chapter to this. For those of you who were just curious as to what I was writing and are new to my writing, welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the commets! After my other fic, Neta.EXE, Rockman's Counterpart didn't do too well on here, I wasn't too confident about uploading this here. All of my pure Rockman fics are on the forum EXE Headquarters (www (dot) exehq (dot) com/forum), but there's a link to it on another great forum which I am a member of, Rockman.EXE Online (www (dot) kishuku (dot) com), those of you who are very big Rockman fans, I urge you to join them! (I can't put in full web addresses for some reason, so guess when you're typing the addresses into your browser)

Because of this fact, I didn't upload the last two chapters that I wrote out for A New Cyberspace, and I had no backups of them and when RM.EXE Online went down a few weeks ago, I lost the chapters altogether. Just take note that A New Cyberspace is dead, and I don't plan to continue it. As with all my fics that I haven't finished, whoever wants to continue it for me, then email me for permission. Please make sure that the title of the fic you want to take over is in the subject, or just put fanfiction, or the chances are I won't read your email and I will just delete it.

For those of you who join the forums, and read the newer chapters to this, I may consider using suggestions from you. Now that's off my chest, on with the chapter!

(Chapter 2)

R-Neta and R-Dragoman dashed back towards the Nebula server, so they could get out of the internet. "Hey, Saratu, you up to going to get another?" Ademu asked.

R-Neta was panting, moreso than she should've been from running as far as they had. She shook her head "I'm reaching my limit, I'll need to rest when we get back out into the real world" Saratu answered.

R-Dragoman motioned to Meiru, whom was being carried over his shoulders, she still had the white glow that she had before they brought her into the internet. "I'll take her to your computer when we get back, you go back to the real world and rest" Ademu told her.

"Okay..." R-Neta replied.

(Back in Internet City)

"Dinner's ready, email me if Meiru-chan comes back" Netto said as he got up, leaving Rockman plugged in. He went downstairs.

"Roll-chan has been gone a long time, I didn't think they'd be this long..." Rockman stated.

"Meiru probably just plugged out because she had piano lessons Rockman, I don't think it's anything to worry about" Yaito replied.

(Elsewhere...)

"I thought the icons had all the data loaded into them Saratu" Ademu said as he sat down next to her. She was on her computer, typing away.

"My PET had nowhere near enough memory to hold the data for these Navis, so I just brought the icons to turn the ones we kidnap into data, kinda like our Data Sync Chips but it's harder to turn back to being human with this change" Saratu answered.

The Navi on the screen was out cold. Her bodysuit was a red color, and she was shorter than most Navis, about the same size as Iceman. Short red hair reached down to her shoulders from under her helmet. Her face looked like an exact replica of Meiru's when she was younger.

"Isn't she the Navi with the double element ability?" Ademu asked.

Saratu nodded as she continued to type "She's actually neither of the two elements that I've given her, but she has two elemented default attacks" she replied.

"What're you doing?" Ademu questioned.

"Setting up a cage so she can't get out of the server, I want to you leave Dragoman here to guard her" Saratu answered.

"You have something in mind Saratu?" Ademu asked.

"Not really, I just need some sleep" Saratu replied, as she got up, yawning as she walked out of the room. Ademu plugged in Dragoman, then left too.

(In the net...)

The small Navi woke up, her head was pounding. She hadn't lost any of her memory, but something just didn't seem right as she looked around. She looked down at herself, and gasped, she was a Navi!

"Something the matter, Heart?" a voice asked, outside of the cage she was being held in. A knight-like navi came into view, whom had a dragon's head fitted onto his right arm.

"Heart? My name is Meiru!" Meiru tried to defend herself.

"You are a Navi now, and you're going to help us" Dragoman said, entering the cage. Meiru backed up.

(Hikari home)

"Netto, I was looking through the lists of people who have gone missing, and I think you might want to see this" Enzan said over a phone call. He turned his PET around to the computer screen he was looking at. A name had been highlighted '_Sakurai Meiru'_

"Meiru too? When did that get added?" Netto asked.

"I'm not sure, and I haven't heard about any leads from Meijin or the Comissioner, any leads on your end?" Enzan replied as he turned his PET back around to face him.

"None, any word from Laika?" Netto questioned.

"He said he's looking, but he can't find anything in Shaaro" Enzan answered.

"Could it be the Darkloids? We haven't seen anything of them for some time now" Netto wondered.

"Not even the Darkloids can just make this many people disappear without a trace, and we would've seen something if they'd emerged through a Dimensional Area" Enzan replied.

"Wait, maybe Neta and her operator have something to do with this Netto-kun" Rockman suggested.

Enzan raised a brow "Who?" he asked.

"They were the ones who caused the Dimensional Area at the Science Labs, I guess it's possible that they might be involved..." Netto answered.

"Netto look, there's nothing we can do tonight, so just get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning if I can dig anything up" Enzan told him as he hung up.

(Elsewhere, the next morning...)

"You think she's ready so soon?" Saratu asked.

Ademu nodded "I had Dragoman train her last night, and install a memory block into her program. Now she'll listen to us without question" he answered.

"Good thinking, I was dreading having to listen to her complaining" Saratu replied.

"So, what's the plan?" Dragoman asked from his PET.

"You and Ademu keep Hikari busy, I'm sure that now he knows one of his friends is missing he'll be protective of his other friends, and I'm going to see if I can get another" Saratu answered.

"I'll take Heart out to see if fighting him will spark any problems for the memory block" Ademu replied as he got up.

(Hikari home, at that time)

Roll was sobbing quietly, Netto had asked Meiru's parents if he could hold onto Meiru's PET while she was missing.

"One of them was a female? That was R-Neta alright. But what gets me is how did they get into the internet, and then be able to come out at any point they wanted?" Netto wondered.

"I'm not sure Netto-kun, but the fact is that Meiru is missing, and we need to find her" Rockman replied.

Netto looked out the window as he spoke "The only lead we have is Neta's operator, and I don't think she's just going to reveal herself whenever we want her to" he said. He jumped to his feet when he saw a familiar sight a far way away. A Dimensional Area.

(Downtown Akihara)

R-Rockman entered the Dimensional Area, keeping a look out for a Navi, possibly R-Neta.

He didn't have to look very hard. The Navi in question was Heart.EXE, she was standing in the center of the Dimensional Area, and she had noticed him. Yet she wasn't attacking him.

Neither part of R-Rockman had any clue what she was doing. Suddenly, Heart leapt up, with her hands held out in front of her, one was glowing orange, the other blue. "Double Shot!" she yelled, firing off the same attack as a Heat Shot and a Bubbler chip.

R-Rockman easily dodged the two shots, guessing she wasn't too experienced. But when he looked to see her again, she was already on another attack!

"Battlechip Sword!" Heart called as a sword formed over her left hand, instantly changing into a Fire Sword. She charged at R-Rockman with it.

"Battlechip Long Sword!" R-Rockman yelled as he formed the Long Sword. Heart's sword crossed with his, but she kept on attempting to slash him. She was better than he first thought.

Heart jumped back as she began make her hands glow again "Double Shot!" she cried as she fired the attack off again. They both hit R-Rockman and knocked him to the ground.

"Who is she? I think we'd know about a Navi like her" Netto whispered to Rockman.

_"Something doesn't seem right Netto-kun, I feel like I've seen her someplace before"_ Rockman replied back.

"My name is Heart.EXE" Heart said cheerfully, letting up from attacking R-Rockman. It looked like she was enjoying herself, fighting R-Rockman.

"Battlechip Fire Blade!" a familiar voice called out, R-Rockman was surprised to see R-Blues here. But here he was, currently crossing swords with Heart. He leapt back, and raised his arm again.

"Battlechip Flame! Aqua! Elec! Bamboo Sword! Elemental Sword!" R-Blues called out, forming the advanced sword over his arm. He charged in Heart's direction. Something clicked in Rockman's mind.

R-Rockman got in the way of R-Blues, and caught his blade with his hands. This surprised both R-Blues and Netto.

"Netto! What're you doing!" Enzan yelled at him, R-Rockman let go of his blade.

"It wasn't me! Rockman defended her, I don't know why!" Netto yelled back.

"I figured it out. Roll-chan explained to me what happened to Meiru, and something just clicked. I think that Neta's operator is somehow turning the kidnapped people into Navis! Netto-kun, take a close look at Heart" Rockman explained.

R-Rockman turned around to look at the Navi. Looking closely, a memory sparked from when he was younger. "Wait, Meiru-chan! Rockman, you're right!" Netto replied.

Heart tilted her head in confusion, having no clue what they were talking about. A transmission came to her _'Heart, log out. You're not skilled enough to defeat both R-Rockman and R-Blues yet' _it was from Dragoman, she nodded.

_Heart.EXE: Logging Out_

"Damn, she left" Netto said, noticing Heart logged out.

"No matter, at least we know what's happening to the kidnapped people Netto" Enzan replied as the Dimensional Area disappeared. Their Cross Fusion forms broke.

(On the net...)

R-Neta was having trouble. '_She has a pansy for a Navi, yet one of the best security systems I've had to break into. How can someone pay for something like this?' _Saratu wondered as she continued through the system, being as careful as she could, as one slip, and she would be killed.

_'The data I got from her Navi, said her name was Ayano-Kouji Yaito, Where have I heard that surname before?' _Saratu asked herself. The link to Yaito's computer was in sight. Just one problem, a huge laser wall prevented access to it. Attacking it would set off the alarm, and she'd bet anything that usng any chip would be useless.

_'Saratu, the code we got from her Navi should work here, I don't think she would prevent access to her own Navi'_ Neta told her.

R-Neta nodded as she leapt down to a panel on the side of the firewall, and pressed her hand on it. It scanned her system, and the firewall disappeared, confirming that she had the code for it. She ran into the link.

Upon entering Yaito's computer, she quickly began the program to create a Dimensional Core. But as she started it, a powerful plasma shot fired over her shoulder, piercing a hole in the floor. She looked up, and saw no Navi there.

(Nearby...)

"Nice shot Searchman, but remember, we don't want to delete her" Rockman told him, he had turned into Search Soul himself, but Searchman had joined him in the operation to stop R-Neta.

"I don't see why, she is wanted and she should be deleted" Searchman replied, his rifle still aimed.

"You never did tell us why we shouldn't delete her Netto, care to explain?" Laika asked, he was still in Shaaro, but had sent Searchman to Akihara's internet.

"I don't know how, but Neta's operator, and whoever she's working with, has found a way to put herself into the internet while in Cross Fusion. Papa said that she's just confused, and none of this is her fault. I don't want to see her killed" Netto answered.

"I don't trust your decision. But if she does something drastic, then it's on your head Netto" Laika replied.

Netto nodded "Fine by me" he said.

(Back over with R-Neta...)

_'They must've made quick work of Heart, we'd better get out of here Saratu'_ Neta advised.

"Not a chance, I haven't failed a mission yet and I don't plan to start now" Saratu whispered back. She attempted to create another Dimensional Core.

_'Think about it, you could be killed here! We can always try again later'_ Neta replied.

"If we can get this Dimensional Core running, and get back into the internet with Yaito, then he wouldn't dare risk attacking us. Trust me" Saratu told her.

'_AI Switch Program, execute'_ Neta simply replied, data formed and Neta's face formed over Saratu's, and her hair color changed to Neta's too.

"Wh-what're you doing!" Saratu called out.

_'If you can't see that we can't get Yaito without getting deleted, then I have no choice but to take control. I care about you too much to see you killed!'_ Neta yelled at her, the change was then complete, and she headed out of Yaito's computer.

(Nearby...)

"That, was surprising..." Rockman commented.

"I wonder what happened?" Netto asked.

(Later...)

R-Neta was almost back to the Nebula server. It surprised her that Saratu hadn't said a word since they left Yaito's computer. She guessed that Saratu would smash the PET once she had control of her body again and she was back in the real world.

But once they got out of the net, and Saratu had control of her body again, she did no such thing. She merely went to her quarters, put her PET down on the desk, and dropped herself onto her bed.

Neta knew that Saratu would've been exhausted from the Cross Fusion. They had been doing it for the last month or so, but hadn't made any progress with getting used to it.

Neither had any idea how long passed, but after what seemed like hours, both Saratu and Neta heard someone struggling on the computer.

Saratu got up weakly, as she wasn't fully rested from the Cross Fusion. She looked at her computer, to see R-Dragoman with a glowing figure over his shoulders. He left the figure in the cage, then logged out. She tried to get up and to her computer, but she was too weak.

"Saratu, the customizing can wait, you need to rest!" Neta told her, noticing Saratu was attempting to get up.

Saratu smirked as she looked at her PET "And since when did you care Neta? Something you're not telling me?" she questioned her Navi.

"I can't keep on acting like this Saratu. Ever since I met you, you thought that since I'm a Navi, I don't care about you. But you have to understand why I've acted like this, it was to keep my secret. Regal-hasake was wrong about Hikari-hasake killing your mother, because I know that she was involved in an experiment that she volenteered to take part in, lead by Hikari-hasake. It was to be able to send human brainwaves into the net, and be able to sustain themselves without a connection to the body, and use them to create a Navi. That experiment created me" Neta explained.

"But if you were created in that experiment, that would make you..." Saratu asked, but Neta continued.

"I see you've figured it out Saratu-chan" Neta smiled, she took off her helmet, and her hair changed to the same shade of blonde as Saratu's. Without her helmet, her hair became loose.

Saratu laughed "You think I'd believe a story like that?" she asked, Neta pouted.

"It's the truth if you believe me or not Saratu, I'm sorry that I haven't been there to raise you, but it's something I wanted to do. Something went wrong..." Neta replied, looking off to the side with a sad look on her face.

"Go on" Saratu told her flatly, still not convinced her Navi was telling the truth.

"Not all of my mind could be transferred over to my Navi self, because a powerful virus broke into the server and destroyed the internet side of the transfer equipment, taking my human life with it because of the electricity that sparked off of it.. Most of my memories and my personality were transfered, but I'm not all together if you know what I mean. Whoever created that virus is responsible for all of this, if my body was still alive, I might've been able to return to it, but as it stands, I can't..." Neta explained.

(Internet City, early the next morning...)

Rockman was searching for any sort of clue as to where the missing people might be. That, and the fact someone had sent an email addressed to him asking him to come meet them in Internet City. It did bother him who it was though, and he intended to find out.

Upon reaching the place he was asked to come to, he was surprised to find Neta sat on the ground, curled up. Tears stained her face, seemed she'd been there a good while.

"Neta? What're you doing here?" Rockman questioned, Neta looked at him.

"I-I tried to explain to Saratu the truth about me, and she didn't believe a word of it. I tried, even though I knew how sensitive Saratu got about her mother, about me. Once she was rested up, she sent me here and got a call from Regal, saying that he'd created a better Navi for her than me. She took the offer and tossed my PET into the trash, I've been here all night..." Neta explained.

"Is she staying in Akihara? I can get Netto-kun to come find your PET" Rockman asked.

"He's up at this hour?" Neta replied, Rockman nodded, noticing the lack of Navis around in Internet City.

"He can't sleep, he just heard about Dekao going missing, and with Meiru missing too, it's driving him nuts" Rockman said.

"If there's anything I can do Rockman, I'll do it. I've already kidnapped one of your friends, and I'm sure my partner, Dragoman was the one who took Dekao, even after Saratu and me tried to get Yaito..." Neta told him.

"We can start by finding your PET Neta, tell me where you are exactly" Rockman replied, he brought up a map of the Akihara area.

Neta nodded, and pointed to an area. The location appeared on the map that Rockman had brought up.

"That is pretty far, but I'll try get Netto to come find you" Rockman replied.

"Thanks Rockman" Neta replied, then paused "What do you think will happen to me? I have been involved with the kidnapping of all of those people..." Neta asked.

Rockman put a hand on her shoulder, making her look up into his eyes "Don't worry Neta, Netto-kun and me are Net Saviors, I think we can keep you from being arrested for it for now. But I bet that Enzan and Laika won't be happy about that unless you're giving us information" he answered.

"Rockman, how much further is it to Neta's PET?" Netto asked over the PET link.

"Not much further, just keep following the map!" Rockman called back.

"Thanks, both of you. I just hope I can get Saratu to see I was telling the truth..." Neta said.

(End of Chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

Just a little note before I begin. This is set after the appearances of Misaki and Prisman, so Netto knows of the Dark Synchro Chips.

(Chapter 3)

"Regal-sama, I'm not too sure about this, I never got used to Cross Fusion with Neta..." Saratu said as he showed her the new PET.

"Nonsense Saratu, I believe Neta was holding you back, you need a Navi closer to your own personality, as I've learned" Regal replied as he handed the PET to her, along with a darker looking Synchro Chip.

"Is it just me, or is this chip different to the one I've been using?" Saratu questioned, looking at the chip.

"It is the product of our research into the Synchro Chip's code, and it's already been tested, so all the bugs are out. It's stronger than the chip you've been using" Regal answered.

Saratu started up the black cased PET in her hands, and looked at the new Navi. She had a black humanoid design, but seemed to have no extra additions to her form, besides the red diamonds on her arms and legs and the black visor covering her eyes. "She doesn't look like much, what can she do?" Saratu asked.

"That is a surprise for when you face R-Rockman. I want you to take the next few days to get to know this Navi" Regal told her, Saratu nodded.

"That's okay with me, Ademu and Dragoman shouldn't have much problem and if I have to help him at all, I can always send one of Hikari's friends out" Saratu replied.

(Hikari home, Rockman's POV)

Neta had said very little since Netto had found her PET and brought it back home. It was worrying Mama, but Netto had explained why he had another PET.

When Netto got back through, let's just say Roll-chan wasn't happy, and she gave Neta a piece of her mind. Neta apologized, but also explained what happened wasn't her fault entirely, but it was still partly her fault, and she was going to help us.

It was clear to me that Roll didn't want anything to do with Neta, I hadn't mentioned anything about Heart, and I didn't plan to now, as it would give Roll more reason to hate Neta. Neta hadn't mentioned a thing to Roll about also being human, I think it might help the situation, but it seemed that Neta didn't.

Netto had no idea what to do about Roll. He knew she had reason to hate Neta, but she was going a little overboard, maybe something that virus that got uploaded into her system by World Three did to her programming. All three of us were in Netto's computer, not doing much. I knew Neta was already feeling pretty bad about what had happened already, and Roll wasn't really helping matters.

"Roll-chan, calm down. Neta already said she'd help us get Meiru back, what more do you want?" I asked.

"I want to see her and her operator put in jail for this" Roll replied.

Tears were coming from Neta's eyes, she'd been crying since I saw her in Internet City earlier. "I'm operatorless, Saratu tossed my PET into the trash. She has a new Navi now..." she said.

Roll softened as she noticed this "What happened?" she questioned.

"Regal called Saratu after she'd just sent me to Internet City, and said that he had a new Navi for her, and that she'd be better for Saratu than me. Saratu was all for it, after I'd ticked her off earlier. She threw my PET away and left to get the newer Navi from him" Neta explained.

"Then why dwell on it? She threw you away, and now you're with us, you can get back at her" Roll asked.

"I used to be human, years ago. I became a Navi to help Netto's dad, save Netto's brother Saito. Saratu is my daughter, but she doesn't believe that I'm her mother. As far as she wants to believe, her mother is dead. She's always been sensitive about her mother, and I think that's why Saratu was all for getting rid of me." Neta answered.

"I think all Neta wants at the moment is for some way to get Saratu to see she was telling her the truth, but that might be a problem, seeing as it's kind of hard to believe that your mother's a Navi" Rockman replied, Neta nodded.

"I can see that, but do you have any ideas Neta? I'm sure that Rockman and me don't" Roll asked.

"I have one, and it's a long shot, but it should work. Everyone knows that the date of creation on a Navi's information in their PET can't be changed, and I'm sure Saratu has mine memorised. As a Navi, Saratu is a year older than I am, so all I have to do is Cross Fuse with her again, and show her memories that I shouldn't have, from before I became a Navi. If that doesn't work then I don't know what will. But the problem is getting Saratu to Cross Fuse with me again though" Neta answered.

(Elsewhere)

Saratu had discovered the name of the Navi was Pyra.EXE, but she had refused to tell Saratu what she was able to do in battle. She had to wait to Cross Fuse with her for that.

"I see, so you haven't got around to customizing the other human that Ademu brought back?" Pyra asked, Saratu walked over to her computer.

"I'd best do it now before I forget" Saratu replied as she began to type.

(In the net...)

"Ademu, I've found his operator's homepage, what should I do?" Dragoman questioned.

"Scan the link, we need to know who's in there" Ademu answered, Dragoman nodded as he began to scan the link.

"Rockman, a Navi called Roll, and... Neta?" Dragoman said, surprised.

"Regal-sama told me he gave Saratu a new Navi, and she threw Neta away. Guess she must've got an email to Hikari Netto" Ademu replied.

"Should we still go after him?" Dragoman asked, Ademu shook his head over the PET link.

"Neta has almost the same power as Rockman, we might stand a chance against one Navi like them, but not two" Ademu answered.

"But Neta currently has no operator to supply her with chips..." Dragoman started, but Ademu cut him off.

"Have you forgotten about her Style Change program? Her Aqua Mermaid would make quick work of you" Ademu told him. "Not to mention Rockman's Aqua Soul" he added.

"Hmm, point taken. Plugging Out" Dragoman replied.

_Dragoman.EXE: Logging Out_

(Meanwhile...)

"Okay then, I'd say he's finished" Saratu said to Pyra as she got to her feet.

"Saratu, didn't you go after someone else before?" Pyra questioned.

"Yes, but I guess Ademu and Dragoman didn't want to go through Yaito's security system to get her out, so they just went after Netto's friend Dekao" Saratu answered.

The new Navi that had just been finished had thick armor covering his body, and a faceguard that covered his face completely. Around both of his forearms looked like the barrels of a vulcan. He also had a large build, much like Gutsman.

(In the net...)

"Dekao-kun!" Heart said to the old cold Navi, Meiru had control while she the in the cage in the Nebula server, and guessed Dekao would be the same. As far as she knew, the memory block only worked while they were outside the cage.

The Navi's eyes shot open, and he noticed Heart "Meiru?" he asked.

Heart nodded "I'm not sure what's going on, but from what I can tell, this has something to do with a grudge that the girl that kidnapped me has against Hikari-hasake" she explained.

"So this is where you've been since you disappeared?" Dekao questioned.

"Most of the time, but sometimes they send us out into the real world, after Netto-kun, and with our memories blocked by some program they put into us, we don't remember him as a friend" Heart replied.

"So how come I remember you now?" Dekao asked.

"The block doesn't work in here, for some reason" Heart answered.

(Meanwhile...)

"Stay here in Kingland? But why Netto?" Yaito asked, Rockman had gone all the way to Kingland's server to explain to Yaito what was going on.

"Dekao-kun and Meiru-chan have gone missing already, and I just think it's best if you stay over there until this is over" Netto replied.

"R-Neta broke in to your computer, and nearly got out into your house and she would've if Searchman and me weren't there to stop her. Now that we know that R-Neta can get into your computer, we don't think you'll be safe here Yaito-chan" Rockman added.

"Well, okay Netto, Rockman. But just how did she get in?" Yaito wondered.

"I'll bet it was when you sent Glyde to do some errands for you back here in Electopia, R-Neta must've stolen the code from Glyde then" Rockman explained.

"Well, Glyde did mention being attacked in Internet City when he was there last, I guess you're right" Yaito replied.

"I'd say we're done here Rockman, ready to plug out?" Netto asked, Rockman nodded.

_Rockman.EXE: Logging Out_

(Over at the Science Labs...)

"Already you're working on a counter to the means that Neta's operator is using to turn people into Navis?" Meijin asked, Yuuichiro nodded.

"Though as I've just heard from Netto, she abandoned Neta, and she has a new Navi. We need to find a way to reverse this and quickly before there's more people missing than we can handle in the number of new Navis that she, and whoever she's working with could create" Yuuichiro answered.

"Then that could mean we could have some aid from Neta, whenever she's ready to give it to us. I mean, being abandoned will have devastated her" Meijin replied.

"Yes, but it'll be good to be working with Neta again, or should I say, Denierure" Yuuichiro said.

"Keshiro Denierure? She was the one who tested the transfer equipment?" Meijin questioned.

Yuuichiro nodded "She was never meant to be a Navi permanently, but you have probably heard what happened" he answered.

"Virus got in to the server and ruined everything during Denierure's transfer, but if that happened, then how did you sort everything out for Saito's transfer?" Meijin questioned.

"The damage to the equipment itself was only minor, so we could fix it easily. The only problem was that not all of Denierure's mind could be transferred over to Neta. She said to me before the experiment that if anything went wrong, she wanted me to leave her a Navi, she didn't want to have to go through something that could kill her just to attempt to put her back in her body" Yuuichiro replied.

"So Denierure took most of the damage, and that severed the link to her body I presume?" Meijin replied, Yuuichiro nodded.

(Nebula server)

"Took a while to get the memory block into him and to train him, but yes, I think he's ready Saratu" Pyra told her operator.

"Thanks Pyra, I want you to take him to Internet City and cause some havoc there. Without the added power from Cross Fusion, Rockman shouldn't be able to defeat Bulletman" Saratu replied.

"I somehow think he will though, you know how resourceful he and his operator can be" Pyra said.

"Him being deleted by one of his friends isn't what I'm counting on Pyra, but if he is deleted, then that's a bonus" Saratu answered.

(Science Labs...)

"Yes Netto, we're already working on a counter to the transformation, but for Meiru and Dekao, we'll need Roll and Gutsman here to help out" Yuuichiro told him, Netto had sent Rockman to the Science Labs' server.

"You need their Navis? But why...?" Netto wondered out loud, but then it hit him like a brick to the head "Cross Fusion" he simply added.

(End of Chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4)

"Okay Bulletman, we're here. Cause as much chaos as you can to get Rockman here, then delete him when he gets here. If things get too tough, Saratu and me will pull you out" Pyra told him, he nodded as she logged out.

Bulletman pulled his hands back into his arms, and began to fire the vulcans on him arms.

(Meanwhile...)

"Neta, are you sure you want to go out?" Netto questioned.

"I'm positive, I said I wanted to help you and I'm going to keep my word" Neta answered.

"Okay, just remember Netto-kun only has a limited number of chips, so we might be pretty much on our own Neta" Rockman added, Neta nodded in her PET.

"Plug-In! Rockman.EXE and Neta.EXE! Transmission!" Netto called as he sent the two Navis to Internet City.

(Internet City...)

Rockman and Neta logged in, narrowly dodging some vulcan shots fired at them.

"At a guess, I'd say that's your friend, I've never seen that Navi before" Neta spoke up.

"He looks built for long range, but that's never been Dekao's fighting style, I think he needs a reminder" Rockman replied, Netto nodded.

"Battlechip Guts Soul! Slot-In!" Netto called as he sent the chip to Rockman.

"Soul Unison! Guts Soul!" Rockman yelled as he transformed into Guts Soul.

"Netto, I might be able to use those chips, can you send me one of them?" Neta asked.

"I'll try Neta, but I'm not sure if they'll be compatible with your programming. Battlechip Metal Soul! Slot-In!" Netto replied, then sent the Metal Soul Chip to Neta.

"Soul Unison! Metal Soul!" Neta called, but the chip didn't work. It seemed they were only useable by Rockman. But it had drained her, she collapsed to the floor.

"Neta, are you okay?" Netto asked.

Neta nodded "Yes, just a little drained, I should be able to still fight" Neta replied as she got back to her feet.

"If you say so Neta. Battlechip Long Sword! Slot-In!" Netto called as he sent the chip to Neta, her arm formed into the sword. Both Navis charged out towards Bulletman.

(Meanwhile...)

"Saratu? Isn't that...?" Pyra asked, Saratu nodded.

"It is Neta, I didn't count on seeing her helping them. All we can do now is just see how this plays out, I don't want you to pull Bulletman out yet" Saratu replied, Pyra nodded.

(Back in Internet City...)

It looked like Rockman and Neta had the upper hand. They both knew that Bulletman needed range to be able to attack, and without that, he was at a heavy disadvantage.

Out of nowhere, Bulletman grabbed Neta in mid slash and threw her into Rockman with a strong arm, and the two of them were knocked a long way back. Rockman sat up, looking at the larger Navi "I guess he can fight at short range too" Rockman stated as he reverted back to his normal style.

"He'll be able to attack us at full force, unless we can hit him with something at this range with a lot of force behind it. I'd suggest a Program Advance" Neta replied.

"Program Advance? Are you sure we should use one?" Netto asked.

"Saratu and me have never been able to use one, and I saw what one of them could do on TV when both you two and Ijuuin Enzan and his Navi Blues used the Beta Sword advance at the N-1 Grand Prix. I can see they're powerful, and that might be our only shot" Neta answered.

"I know, but there's a chance it'll be too powerful, we have a few advances at our disposal, but they're very powerful, I think all advances are" Netto replied.

"Do it Netto-kun!" Rockman called to him, Netto then nodded and dug into his pocket for his chips.

After pulling them out and sorting out the chips for an advance, he readied his PET. "Battlechip Spreader Gun! Triple Slot-In!" Netto called as he sent the three chips to Rockman.

One Spreader Gun formed on Rockman's right arm, then a second on his left. Then he put the two together, and the larger weapon used with the advance formed. He aimed at Bulletman "Hyper Burst!" he yelled as he fired off the attack.

(Unknown...)

Pyra watched as her operator's eyes widened, and she knew why. She didn't expect them to use a Program Advance.

"Pyra! Pull him out now!" Saratu ordered.

Pyra nodded as she executed the program to log Bulletman out. "We still need him then?" she asked.

Saratu nodded, she didn't want to show it, but Rockman's use of the Program Advance had shaken her. _"I didn't expect them to use a Program Advance, especially on a Navi that I'm sure they knew was their friend. Would they use it on me?"_ she thought to herself. "As long as he knows we have his friends, we have an edge" she replied.

(At the Science Labs...)

"Gutsman, Roll, are both of you ready?" Yuuichiro asked, getting nods from both Navis. Both of them had been informed of what had happened to their operators, and were willing to help them any way they could.

"Upload the program into them!" Meijin called, getting nods from the other scientists around the room. They began the upload.

"Papa, what will this program do to them?" Netto asked.

"To Roll and Gutsman, nothing. But we still have to download their data into chips, and with those chips, we should be able to get their data into Heart and Bulletman. These programs will then kick in, and begin to purge the new Navi data out of them. But it will take a few days for all of the data to be released from their system, and during that time we'll have to keep a Dimensional Area running over the Science Labs to keep them in the Real World. If it all goes to plan, then Meiru and Dekao should then be able to Cross Out normally" Yuuichiro explained.

"If one of them comes out, then Saratu will know about our plan, and won't send out the other. We need a way to lure both of them out, and two able to get the chips into them" Neta replied.

"There's no problem there Neta, Enzan and Blues can Cross Fuse and help us" Rockman told her.

"All we need is a plan..." Netto replied.

"Denierure, would you be able to get into where they're being held and free them?" Yuuichiro asked.

"I might be able to, but Saratu might've already told them about getting rid of me, so their Navi selves might not listen to me" Neta answered.

"It's worth the try though Denierure, will you do it?" Yuuichiro questioned, Neta nodded.

(In the net, minutes later...)

Neta was dashing towards the Nebula server, hoping to get there before being stopped by one of the other Net Saviors' Navis. But Netto was operating her, so she shouldn't have any trouble with them if she did get stopped.

Upon reaching the link, she leapt in. Now she knew she had to be careful, most of the Navis here would probably know about Saratu abandoning her, and would most likely attack her. She had to get to the cage, release Heart and Bulletman, and get out of the server with them.

She saw one of the security programs in the server and paniced, a hand reached out from behind her and pulled her out of the programs' line of sight before it detected her.

"Neta, what're you doing back here?" her savior asked, Neta looked up to find it was Dragoman.

"None of your business Dragoman" Neta answered.

Dragoman scanned something, then looked up again. "You're plugged in from the Science Labs, who's operating you?" he questioned.

"I'm not telling you anything, you'll just tell Saratu, or even Regal" Neta replied.

"Hmm, you're after Heart and Bulletman, you want to set them loose. Well, go" Dragoman told her as he let go of her.

"You won't tell them, will you?" Neta asked, he nodded and logged out.

(Saratu's computer, minutes later)

Neta appeared, and headed straight for the cage of data that was holding Heart and Bulletman.She passed through the bars without effort, seems Saratu hadn't reinforced it to keep her out yet.

"Didn't your operator abandon you?" Heart asked, Neta knew she had her own memories and everything while in here.

'_Damn, Saratu told them already, getting them to cooperate is going to be harder than I thought_' Neta thought to herself. "No time to explain, I have to get both of you out of here, now" she told both of them.

"But if that girl isn't operating you, then who is?" Bulletman questioned.

A link to Neta's PET opened up above her head, both of the other Navis present gasped, to see Netto's face. "Don't worry about this now guys, we have to get you to the Science Labs, now" he replied.

Neta grabbed onto both Navis, and she teleported out of the server.

(Science Labs...)

"We'll get them down to the testing area. Enzan, Netto, are both of you sure you can do this?" Yuuichiro questioned.

"I'll emerge into the real world and help them out Yuuichiro, in case they need the help" Neta replied.

"We shouldn't need Neta's help, but if she wants to give us it, then I don't mind" Enzan said.

After heading to the testing area, and forming the dimensional area, Netto and Enzan took out their Synchro Chips.

"Synchro Chip! Slot-In!" both called, and the programs in their PETs began to boot up with the Synchro Chip's code. "Cross Fusion!" both of them added as they fused with their Navis.

Neta appeared with both Heart and Bulletman, both of whom jumped away from her. She walked over to Yuuichiro, and the two fused Navis.

"Okay, the plan is to get these chips into their systems, then these Synchro Chips, which we've connected to Roll and Gutsman's programs. Denierure-chan, I'll be supplying you with chips in case you need them" Yuuichiro told them, Neta's PET in hand. He handed Roll's Navi Chip, and a Synchro Chip to Netto, then Gutsman's Navi Chip and another Synchro Chip to Enzan.

"Chances are Saratu knows about them being missing, and she might order them to attack your father, but don't worry, I'll protect him" Neta told R-Rockman.

R-Rockman and R-Blues turned to the two Navis. "Battlechip Zap Ring!" Both of them called, the said chip formed in place of their hands. They both fired a shot, but both shots missed.

"Double Shot!" Heart yelled, firing off her two blasts. One hit R-Rockman, but R-Blues was able to dodge the one she fired at him.

"Vulcan Fire!" Bulletman shouted, pulling his hand back into his arm, and firing his vulcan at the two fused Navis. Both fused Navis dodged, and R-Rockman stopped him firing by blasting him with a shot from the Rock Buster.

Yuuichiro entered a command on Neta's PET, and she started to change "Style Change! Elec Neko!" Neta called as she changed styles. Two ears formed on the top of her head, and her design changed to fully yellow. Her hands changed into sharp claws and her face changed to resemble a cat's. She seemed to have developed a case of the Neko virus

Both sides of R-Rockman sweatdropped as they saw Neta's form, but she charged forward nonetheless, she tensed up her claws, and they cackled with electricity. "Thunder Strike!" she called as slashed Heart with her claws, and the shock from them paralyzed her.

R-Rockman took the chance Neta had given him and dashed over to Heart, inserting the Roll chip into her icon. He then inserted the Synchro Chip, and a pink glow engulfed the smaller Navi. This being done, he turned to Bulletman, whom was being backed into a tight spot by Neta and R-Blues.

Neta got behind Bulletman and tried to restrain him, and R-Blues inserted the Gutsman chip into his icon, but before he could insert the Synchro Chip, Bulletman threw Neta off and knocked the Synchro Chip from R-Blues' hand.

"Battlechip Metal Soul!" R-Rockman called, turning into Metal Soul. He dashed behind Bulletman and restrained him the same way Neta had just tried. The large Navi tried to break R-Rockman's grip, but it looked like it was too tough for him.

Neta grabbed the Synchro chip and quickly inserted it into Bulletman's icon, getting it in this time.

(Elsewhere...)

"What're we going to do now Saratu? Weren't they our advantage against Rockman and Hikari?" Pyra questioned.

"Not exactly, Ademu and me have always wanted to work on our own, we work better that way. I'm sure he and Dragoman are wanting to get in on the action. But still..." Saratu replied, she was holding the Synchro Chip that Regal had given her.

(Back at the Science Labs...)

It looked like the Dimensional Area had been enlarged to fit over all of the Science Labs. Meiru and Dekao's glowing forms had been taken to the Infirmary. Netto, Enzan, Yuuichiro and Neta were waiting for them to wake up.

All of a sudden, Meiru's glow started to die down. Once it had, she was revealed to be in the form of R-Roll (the exact one she had dreamed of in the series). Her eyes opened slightly, Netto was the first to notice this.

"Meiru-chan! Are you okay?" Netto asked.

"Netto!" Meiru exclaimed as she hugged him, she then noticed her gloved hands. She let go of him, and noticed that she kind of looked like Roll. "What happened to me? Last thing I remember is being in that cage when I was Heart" she asked.

"Neta freed you and Dekao, and Dad's trying to turn you back into humans" Netto answered.

"Then... where's Roll?" Meiru questioned, but was answered by another voice.

_'Meiru-chan! I'm right here! Hikari-hasake is using Cross Fusion to turn you back to normal!'_ Roll replied. Meiru smiled slightly.

"So how're you feeling Meiru?" Netto asked.

"Kind of weird, I'm not sure why" Meiru answered.

Neta walked over, overhearing her "Don't worry Meiru, that should pass. It's because your body is still made of data, and it's going to take a few days for it to turn back to normal" she explained.

Dekao had also woke up. There wasn't much difference to his form than Gutsman's usual form.

"What should we do now?" Dekao questioned.

"You and Meiru need to stay here so the program that we put into Gutsman and Roll can get rid of the data of Bulletman and Heart, and that should take a few days" Yuuichiro answered.

"In the meantime, Netto and me will be trying to find Saratu and whoever she's working with" Enzan added.

(At the Nebula base...)

Saratu was on her bed, listening to some recordings of her talking with someone. These were done for her by Neta, but she didn't care about that.

_'I know Saratu-chan, but it's already too late. I just wish you'd come back' _ it was a girl's voice, similiar to her own, just had a slight difference.

_'Don't worry about me Kuri-chan, I'll be back someday. How're you coping?'_ she asked, Pyra had quickly learned that there were some times when her operator broke down, and softened. She had also learned that Saratu's sister Kurisutaru did mean a lot to her. As far as she could tell, the two were twins.

_'Pretty well, Umi-chan is helping me a lot. The camera the doctors had fitted on my PET lets her be my eyes' _Kurisutaru answered. Pyra had heard from Saratu during the time she'd been listening to the recordings that Kurisutaru had been involved in an accident right after Saratu had left home. She had lost her eyesight because of it.

Saratu refused to return home, as she would get her family in a lot of trouble with the Net Saviors. She would also make Kurisutaru lose what faith she had in her, and she didn't want that to happen. This was also the same reason why she hadn't told Kurisutaru what she was doing. But she hadn't been in contact with her for months, and she was probably worried sick.

(End of Chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5)

"I can't believe she would do something like this..." a blonde haired girl said over a PET link. Neta thought it was time Kurisutaru knew what was going on.

"Saratu's been working with Regal for the last few months, along with Ademu. She didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you or your father to worry" Neta told her, she could see Kurisutaru was upset, but after no word from Saratu for months, Neta had to tell her.

"And now she's abandoned you? I thought you two were getting along well" Kurisutaru said.

"We were, but I thought that this was my fault all along. When I tried to explain that I'm your mother, she refused to believe me" Neta answered.

Neta had already explained that she was her mother, and Kurisutaru didn't think Neta would lie about something like that. Especially with all the evidence that she had given her, that she hadn't had chance to give to Saratu. Kurisutaru could only listen to the video files, as she was blind, but she had been convinced

"Saratu-chan always has been sensitive about you Mom, you shouldn't have just told her like that" Kurisutaru told her.

"I know... but I had to tell her before she got herself into more trouble" Neta replied.

"And she still thinks that Yuuichiro killed you? Weren't you good friends with him?" Kurisutaru's Navi, Umi asked. She was a mermaid looking Navi, whom had a blue design. She had long blue hair.

Neta nodded "Regal put it into her head that Yuuichiro-kun killed me. If I can just get her to Cross Fuse with me again, I can show her I was telling her the truth" she answered.

Silence followed for the next few minutes. Until Kurisutaru spoke up "Did Dad always know about this?" she asked.

"Yes, he did. He was against it all the way, but he knew that he couldn't stop me from trying to help Yuuichiro. Sometimes I wish I listened to him" Neta answered.

(Elsewhere, that night...)

_'No Navi? This is too weird, there's always a Navi in these Dimensional Areas'_ Enzan thought, he had performed Cross Fusion, but had yet to find the Navi who was running the Dimensional Area.

"Synchro Chip! Slot-In!... Cross Fusion!" a voice called out. R-Blues still hadn't picked up anything on his visor.

"Dragon Blade!" the same voice called out, R-Blues picked something up behind him, and spun around, then blocked his assailant's strike with his sword.

"I heard you were good" one of the two voices replied, both sides of R-Blues guessed it was the operator.

"Who the heck are you?" Enzan asked, he was having difficulty pushing back the stranger's sword.

"I am R-Dragoman, call me a friend of Saratu's" R-Dragoman answered.

"You are a fused Navi" R-Blues said, getting a nod from R-Dragoman.

"Lava Fist!" R-Dragoman called, his armored fist grew in size, and he punched R-Blues in the chest, knocking him backwards.

R-Blues quickly composed himself, he looked down at his chest, seeing the burn marks from R-Dragoman's attack.

"Why have you been kidnapping all those people? You're a strong enough Navi on your own" Enzan questioned.

"Think I'd just tell you?" R-Dragoman laughed.

R-Blues didn't answer him as he took another swipe at him.

(Science Labs...)

Dekao had already fallen asleep, but Meiru was still wide awake. Netto was currently sleeping in her lap. She didn't mind, as she had woke up from a long rest with him in her lap and she didn't want to wake him.

_'If Netto likes me then I just wish he'd come out and say it. He did so much while I was sleeping'_ Meiru thought, watching Netto sleep longer.

_'Knowing him, he probably hasn't realized he likes you in that way Meiru-chan, just give him some time'_ Roll replied. There was silence for the next few minutes until Roll spoke again._'You're trying to get your mind off of being like this, aren't you?' she asked_

Meiru nodded _'I like being fused with you Roll-chan, it's great. But I just wish I could do it like Netto and Enzan do all the time, when I'm human again I probably won't get to Cross Fuse again'_ she answered.

_'Hikari-hasake might leave that choice to us Meiru-chan, so maybe we will'_ Roll replied.

Meiru smiled as she hugged herself, Roll felt it. _'Thanks Roll-chan' _she replied

(Elsewhere...)

Both R-Blues and R-Dragoman were panting after fighting for so long. Until R-Dragoman did something unexpected.

"Program Advance!" R-Dragoman called, then his hands started to glow as he began to form the advance "Battlechip Fumikomizan! Slot-In! Battlechip Paladin Sword! Slot-In! Battlechip Fumikomi Cross! Slot-In!" both sides of R-Dragoman called as the sword formed on his arm. "Evil Cut!".

"Fine. Program Advance! Battlechip Flame! Aqua! Elec! Bamboo Sword! Slot-In!" both sides of R-Blues called as their sword formed "Elemental Sword!"

Both hybrids charged at each other, but it looked like someone else was watching the fight.

"Scope Gun!" a voice called out as a powerful plasma round hit and destroyed R-Dragoman's sword. As R-Blues was about to connect with his Elemental Sword, he activated another chip and disappeared.

"He thought fast, still don't know why he's against us..." Enzan said as he Crossed Out. "You can come out now, Laika, Searchman" he called out.

Only Laika come out, Searchman must've returned to his PET. "I saw you needed the assistance" he said.

"I thought you would've just left me to get killed by his sword" Enzan replied.

"I may not like the methods Japan's Net Saviors use, you and Hikari Netto especially, but I won't let any fellow Net Savior be killed in battle" Laika replied as he walked off.

(Elsewhere...)

"Pyra, do me a favor and go find Neta. I want you to give her an email" Saratu told her Navi.

Pyra nodded "Type out the email and give it to me so I can send it for you Saratu" she answered.

Saratu did so and the email appeared in front of her Navi. She dashed out onto the internet to send it.

(Science Labs...)

"Other daughter? I thought you only had Saratu" Yuuichiro asked.

"She had a twin, Kurisutaru. We usually kept in touch with her, but since Saratu started doing jobs for Regal, we haven't sent an email to her or anything. I went to see her earlier to explain what was going on. She was upset by it, but I think she understands" Neta replied.

An email arrived in Neta's PET, she opened it to read it. _'Mom, I've thought about it, and I deicded I want to help you. I've asked Dad to bring me over to Japan. I'll be getting there soon' _it was from Kurisutaru, but didn't have chance to speak again before another email arrived _'Neta, I want you to tell Hikari that I want him to meet me on the outskirts of town in three days, I want to fight him at his best. I will have a Dimensional Area waiting for when he arrives. Come if you want'_ this one was from Saratu.

"Something the matter Denierure-chan?" Yuuichiro asked.

"Kuri-chan said she wants to help us and she's coming over to Japan, I'm not sure if I want her involved though. The other one was from Saratu, she wants Netto to meet her on the outskirts of town in three days" Neta answered.

"I'll tell Netto about it in the morning Denierure, shouldn't you be getting some rest?" Yuuichiro questioned.

Neta then noticed how late it was, and how low on power her PET was. "I'm sure Kuri-chan will have got the first flight here from Creamland, and she'll probably be here soon. I need to stay up in case she emails me" she replied.

Yuuichiro got out a PET charger and hooked it into a nearby plug socket."That is true, but you're tired yourself as it is. I'll put your PET into this charger so it can recharge, but I want you to get some sleep, I'll wake you if another email comes, okay?" he asked, Neta nodded, he placed her PET into the charger, and she set herself into sleep mode.

(The next morning...)

Neta turned herself on, she had an email waiting for her _'Yuuichiro said he was going to wake me if a ne-'_ she cut herself off as she saw her friend asleep at the table. She rolled her eyes as she opened the email.

_'We've landed, and we've got a problem. Dad needs to get back home as soon as possible, and he needs to find someplace where I can stay while I'm here. Any ideas?' _-Kurisutaru.

"By the time on this email, she didn't send this too long ago, oh I hope Umi is still plugged in..." Neta said to herself. She now had a problem herself, how could she get onto the internet without aid? She cleared her throat, hoping Yuuichiro would hear her.

Yuuichiro sat up in a second, still looking sleepy. He looked at Neta, puzzled.

"Sorry to wake you Yuuichiro-kun, but I need to get onto the internet, now" Neta told him.

(On the internet...)

Neta was lucky, she saw Umi still plugged in. She ran over to her.

"Kuri-chan! Neta's here!" Umi called out, a screen link to her PET formed above her head.

"Mom, you got my email?" Kurisutaru asked.

"Yes, and that is quite a problem. Yuuichiro-kun, I have a favor to ask you" Neta replied, a screen link to Neta's PET formed above her head.

"You left the email open, are you going to ask me if she can stay with me?" Yuuichiro asked, Neta nodded.

"It's just for a short time Yuuichiro-kun, all I ask is just a couple of weeks at most" Neta answered.

"I don't see why not, but doesn't she need some aid?" Yuuichiro asked.

"Her doctors had a camera put on her PET so I'm all the aid she needs" Umi replied.

"I just need the help when I'm adjusting to a new place, once I know where everything is, I can get around a place fine" Kurisutaru added.

"Where are you now?" Yuuichiro asked.

"Still at the airport while my Dad tries to find a place for me to stay. Should I tell him I have somewhere?" Kurisutaru questioned.

"Yes, also tell him I'll be there soon. Neta, explain to Reo what we've arranged, I need to go get Netto up" Yuuichiro replied as he got up.

(Real world, Science Labs...)

As Yuuichiro walked into the other room, he saw Netto already awake, along with Meiru and Dekao.

Netto turned around to see his father "Papa, how long is it going to take for them to return to normal exactly? Do you know?" he asked.

"I'm not sure exactly Netto, but all I can say is that it's going to take a few more days. How're you both feeling?" Yuuichiro questioned.

"Fine I guess, but I'll feel better when I'm human again" Meiru answered.

"Will we get the choice to keep the Synchro Chips? I mean, they are programmed to our Navis" Dekao asked.

"I'd need to check a few things first to see if your bodies would be able to take it. But if you could take Cross Fusing like Netto and Enzan do, then I might consider giving you both the chips" Yuuichiro answered. "Anyway, I need to go on to the airport, you can come with me if you want Netto" he added.

"Why's that Papa?" Netto questioned.

"I need to go pick someone up" Yuuichiro answered.

(Outside the airport, later...)

Netto was waiting in the car, waiting for his father to return. His stomach rumbled, he hadn't eaten this morning.

"Your own fault Netto-kun, you shouldn't have fallen asleep at the Science Labs last night" Rockman told him.

"I hadn't seen Meiru-chan and Dekao-kun in days after they'd been turned into Navis, I was making sure they were okay" Netto shot back.

"Yeah, you were paying more attention to Meiru-chan, as usual. Netto-kun, I'd have to be blind not to see you like her" Rockman replied.

Netto laughed it off, as his father came into view outside. He was leading a girl to the car.

Yuuichiro opened the back door and helped the girl inside, only then did Netto see who she looked like. She had waist length blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a knee lengthed dark blue skirt. He turned to his father "What's she doing here Papa? I thought Saratu wanted to kill you" Netto asked.

"I see you've met my sister" the girl replied as Yuuichiro closed the car door and then got in the driver's seat, started the car and set off.

"Sister? Since when...?" Netto started, but Neta cut him off.

"Kurisutaru here is Saratu's twin, she emailed me last night saying she wanted to help us in any way she could. Both of us know that Saratu still has a soft spot for her family" Neta answered.

"I still can't believe she would do all of this..." Kurisutaru said softly, on the verge of tears.

"Kuri-chan, don't worry. I'm sure she'll listen to you" Neta tried to comfort her.

"Thanks Mama" Kurisutaru said as she wiped her eyes.

"Neta, I noticed that Kurisutaru hasn't looked at any of us when she talks to us. Why is that?" Netto questioned.

"I thought even you of all people would've noticed that she's blind Netto. Accident about a year ago, I was with Saratu at the time so I don't know what happened, Kuri-chan won't talk about it either" Neta answered.

"So that's why Papa had to help her over here, but if she's blind, then how can she help us?" Netto asked.

"I'll talk to her about it later Netto, anyway, Saratu also emailed me last night. She wants you to meet her on the outskirts of town in a couple of days. I think she wants to fight you and Rockman" Neta replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this Netto-kun? We don't know a thing about her new Navi, and once we're there, we won't be able to leave until we take down the Dimensional Area, which might mean hurting her" Rockman questioned.

"If we can get her to listen to us, then maybe we won't have to" Netto replied.

"Are you feeling alright Netto? Normally you'd jump at the chance of fighting in Cross Fusion" Rockman asked.

"I would be, but she has people that care about her, and she has to know the full story about what happened to her mother" Netto answered.

"But just how would she believe you? She didn't believe Neta, who's known Saratu for years!" Rockman questioned.

"We'll have to plan this, we have two days before Saratu wants to meet you, so I think we should be able to devise a plan for that" Neta said.

(End of Chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6)

The two days had passed, and Netto on his way to where Saratu wanted to meet him. Yuuichiro had told him about the Dimensional Area that had formed on the outskirts of town, just like Saratu had said.

"Netto-kun, remember what we planned" Rockman reminded him.

Netto nodded "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten" he replied.

Upon reaching the edge of the Dimensional Area, Netto put a few battlechips into his PET before he took out his Synchro Chip. "Synchro Chip! Slot-In!" Netto called as leapt into the Dimensional Area "Cross Fusion!" both he and Rockman called as they Cross Fused.

Once inside, they saw Saratu, still in her human form. She had not yet performed Cross Fusion. "So, you came" she said to them.

"Saratu, before we fight, why won't you believe Neta?" Netto asked.

"Look Hikari, I'd have to be about 3 to believe a story like that, there's no way in hell that she is my mother, she was killed when I was a baby, by your father" Saratu replied as she took out her PET.

"She didn't tell you to make sure you and her wouldn't get hassled over the fact that she used to be human if the word got out. She did it to protect you" Netto told her.

"You give me proof, then maybe I'll believe her, until then, as far as I'm concerned, Neta's just my ex-Navi" Saratu shot back as she took out her Synchro Chip.

"Saratu! Don't use that chip! You don't know what it's going to do to you!" Netto called to her, but she didn't listen.

"Synchro Chip! Slot-In!" Saratu called as she slotted the chip into her PET. "Cross Fusion!" both she and Pyra called as the transformation began. Saratu emerged with Pyra's black armor, with her own blonde hair flowing down her back. As soon as the glow died down, she went on the attack.

"Battlechip Spreader Gun!" R-Pyra called as she formed the weapon in place of her hand. Unlike the normal one though, it was black. She fired it at R-Rockman, and it hit him with a lot more force than it should have. It knocked him to the ground

_'Netto-kun, the dark power of the Synchro Chip she used must also affect her battlechips, making them stronger, we have to be careful'_ Rockman said to his partner, whom nodded as he got back to his feet.

"Battlechip Sword!" R-Pyra yelled as the weapon formed, and like the Spreader Gun, it was different to the usual one, it had a purple tint to the blade. She went to slash R-Rockman.

"Battlechip Anti Sword!" R-Rockman called as he caught R-Pyra's blade, then formed a sword of his own and countered with 3 Sonic Booms.

A smirk formed on R-Pyra's face "Battlechip Muramasa Blade!" she called as the new chip formed.

R-Rockman cursed to himself as they had already used up their only way to counter it.

R-Pyra charged forward with the new sword, her arm with the sword raised to strike R-Rockman.

"Charge Shot!" a voice called out as a large red plasma round hit R-Pyra in the back, sending her flying. R-Rockman moved so that she wouldn't hit him.

R-Pyra got up weakly, then looked behind her to see who had fired the Charge Shot.

Standing there was Neta, but her armor had the design that she usually had while in Cross Fusion with Saratu.

R-Pyra laughed as she saw the Navi, whom was shocked to see that Saratu had used a Dark Synchro Chip. "So weak that you have to blast me in the back? I'm glad I got rid of you" she told her old Navi.

"Saratu, please stop this. What do you hope to gain from killing Rockman and Netto? They're not the ones you want" Neta said to her.

R-Pyra laughed again as she spoke again "I want them out of my way so I can kill Netto's father without trouble" she answered.

"I told you already, I lived on, yes I lost my human body, but I'm still here Saratu-chan" Neta replied.

R-Rockman smirked "Are you scared Saratu? Scared of what your mother would think if she knew what was happening?" Netto asked.

R-Pyra glared at him "If my mother hadn't been killed, then she could've helped my father raise my sister and me better, and things would've been better than they have" she told him coldly as she charged at him, her arm glowed as she formed another chip "Battlechip Drill Arm!" she called as the drill formed over her hand.

"Saratu-chan, I know Dad had problems raising us, but I think he did a good job considering he was on his own. I agree that if Mom hadn't died, then things probably would've turned out different, for the better. But we didn't lose her, not fully" another voice called to Saratu from Neta.

R-Pyra stopped herself and turned to face her old Navi and glared at her "Don't you dare try to use my sister's voice to try to get me to believe you" she told her as she lunged for Neta.

_'AI Switch Program, Execute'_ Neta thought as she activated the program.

"Neta isn't using my voice Saratu, I'm right here" Kurisutaru said from R-Neta, Neta's face and hair color broke, revealing Kurisutaru's.

"You're not going to fool me Neta!" R-Pyra yelled as she jumped up and was about to connect with the Drill Arm

"Battlechip Iai Form!" R-Rockman formed another sword, he got in between R-Pyra and R-Neta, and slashed R-Pyra's icon with three perfect slashes, R-Pyra's form broke, and reformed back into a PET, the Dark Synchro chip popped out of her PET, and R-Rockman fired a buster shot at it, it was destroyed.

Saratu crumpled to the floor.She had been weakened by the Cross Fusion, but she was still awake, barely.

R-Neta kneeled down, and was about to aid Saratu to her feet, when R-Rockman spoke up. "Kurisutaru, Saratu won't be herself, the Dark Chip will still be in control of her" Rockman told her.

Surprisingly, Saratu took R-Neta's waiting hand, and let her help her up.She also pocketed Pyra's black PET.

Kurisutaru smiled as she Crossed Out, catching Neta's PET "Saratu-chan..." she said softly, tears had formed in her eyes.

As weak as Saratu was, she still felt guilty and it showed on her face "Neta told you, didn't she?" she asked.

"I can't believe you'd do something like this Saratu, and for trying to avenge Mama's death, why couldn't you believe Neta when she told you the truth?" Kurisutaru questioned as the Dimensional Area disppeared, Netto Crossed Out.

"She's lying Kuri-chan, I know she is..." Saratu replied, she fainted from being so exhausted.

"Saratu? Are you okay?" Kurisutaru asked, having no clue if her sister was okay or not.

(Science Labs Medical Wing, later on...)

"W-where am I? Saratu asked, a small dimensional area was formed around the room, partly to keep Saratu in, and partly for Neta to still be able to talk to her. Her head was throbbing.

"Science Labs Saratu-chan" Neta answered as she appeared in the chair beside the bed Saratu was currently lying in.

"Neta, stop calling me that, and go away" Saratu replied as she turned herself away from the Navi.

"Okay Saratu, but I am the only one who knows how you can get you out of here" Neta replied.

Saratu sighed "What do I have to do?" she questioned.

"All you have to do is Cross Fuse with me, and let me show you the evidence that I'm your mother. I already let Kuri-chan listen to the files, and that's why she believes me. You yourself said that if you had proof, then you might believe me" Neta answered.

"I wouldn't Cross Fuse with you again even if I could. I don't have a Synchro Chip, remember? Netto destroyed the dark one and the other one is back at the Nebula Base" Saratu replied. Neta motioned to the table, where her PET was resting, lying beside it was a Synchro Chip.

Neta put her hands on her hips as she looked at the girl in front of her "Look Saratu, I know I caused a lot when I became a Navi, and I'm trying to make up for the things I've done, to you and Kuri-chan especially" Neta told her.

Saratu got up from the bed and looked at the Navi "Neta, just how much longer are you going to keep this act up? I don't believe you, and I never will" she snapped.

Neta was about to speak again, but thought it wouldn't have made any difference. She merely teleported out of the Dimensional Area that was currently holding Saratu.

(Elsewhere...)

"She still won't believe me" Neta sighed, she took off her helmet and put it down beside her. As before, her hair turned the same shade of blonde as Saratu's as well as becoming loose.

"The Dark Synchro Chip she used will still have influence over her" Yuuichiro told her, then put a hand on her shoulder, seeing how this had upset her "It'll be harder to get her back than even what she did to all of the kidnapped people, because we need one of those chips to try to find a way to counter it. But don't worry, we'll find another way" he assured her.

"What can I do? It's because of me that she's in this mess, and I want to be the one to get her out of it" Neta replied.

"We know there's no way that Saratu's doing this on her own, Neta, who else is involved?" Rockman questioned. He had appeared in the Dimensional Area, he was standing by Netto.

"Well, a friend of Saratu's, Osaka Ademu is involved, but both he and Saratu have been working for Dr. Regal, I think some other operators and their Navis are working for him to do all of this, but neither me or Saratu have met them personally" Neta answered.

A dog's bark was heard, Neta looked confused as a hole opened in the floor, to reveal Rush. He barked again.

"Is he a...?" Neta asked, finger pointing down at Rush.

"Yes, but he's a friendly one that I created, if he's out, then Meiru and Roll must be separating normally. Rush's program is installed into Meiru's PET, but he has the ability to cross over between Earth and the Internet whenever he wants, even without a Dimensional Area" Yuuichiro answered.

Rush jumped out of his hole and into Neta's arms. He licked her, she laughed "Rush is his name? He won't pass anything onto me, will he?" Neta asked.

"He doesn't have anything to infect you with, don't worry. Though there was another virus that was like him, in a way, that caused a lot of trouble, the Neko virus" Yuuichiro replied.

"That thing? I was hoping to find and delete that thing myself" Neta said, remembering the incident as all Navis had been infected, she was no exception. She had been one of the few that had almost been transformed permanently. Rush jumped out of her arms and disappeared back into his hole. "Wait, you said he could appear in the real world without the need of a Dimensional Area, you wouldn't be able to give a Navi that ability, would you?" she asked.

"I'm not even exactly sure how Rush gained the ability in the first place, if I knew I'd give you the ability, seeing as you're currently operatorless" Yuuichiro replied.

"I'm getting used to it now, I just want to get Saratu to believe me that I'm her mother. I'll do anything to get her to see the truth..." Neta told him. Yuuichiro put an arm over her shoulders.

"First we have to break the Dark Chip that's controlling her. If we can do that, then you might have a chance, with Kurisutaru's help" Yuuichiro said.

Neta looked confused "But Netto already destroyed the Dark Synchro Chip when he defeated her earlier" she said.

"It doesn't matter. The effects of that chip haven't disappeared, and they don't if the chip itself is destroyed. We have to get through to Saratu, so she can get rid of the chip's effects on her own" Yuuichiro answered.

"That might be a problem. We will need Kurisutaru's help to get through to her" Neta replied. At some point it seemed that Netto and Rockman had slipped into the next room.

(Elsewhere...)

"Neta is Saratu's mother? I thought Saratu wanted to kill your Dad because she thinks he killed her mother" Meiru asked.

"Saratu refuses to believe Neta, I know it does sound pretty unbelieveable, but I'd listen to Neta if I was Saratu" Netto replied.

_"Well, I hope for Neta's sake that she gets Saratu to believe her"_ Roll said.

"I bet she'll find a way to do it Roll-chan, I think it's just taking time for Saratu-chan to adjust, either that or the Dark Synchro Chip has really messed with her head" Kurisutaru spoke up.

"What was Saratu telling you before she stopped sending Neta to come see you?" Netto asked.

"Before the accident, Saratu was just encouraging me to keep up my schoolwork and everything, and not to worry about her. Both me and Dad always did worry a little, but we also knew Saratu-chan could take care of herself. After the accident, she mostly tried to comfort me, and that she'd come back someday. Then when I sent Umi to where she normally met Mom, she wouldn't be there. I've been sending Umi there ever since, hoping I'd see Saratu and Mom again. I was just so worried that something had happened, and that Saratu was hurt, or even dead" Kurisutaru answered.

"That must've hurt, when you did see Neta, but you found out what had been happening over the last few months" Meiru said, Kurisutaru nodded.

"It did, but I still didn't know why Saratu still couldn't have kept in touch" Kurisutaru replied.

(End of Chapter)


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter 7)

Saratu was currently sleeping. She had stayed up a lot longer than she should've been able to in her state. But she had eventually exhausted herself and had fallen alseep.

Sometimes she dreamt of the times when her mother was alive. She was a baby at the time, and so was Kurisutaru, but she still remembered these times when she dreamt.

This time, she and Kurisutaru were in their mother's arms. Her mother was talking to someone.

"How do you both cope? You and Reo are always working" the person replied. She recognised the voice, Hikari Yuuichiro!

"I don't work as many hours as I used to, and if neither of us can be with them, then Haruka-chan offers to. Must been hard for her, taking care of all those kids. Where is Cossack-san these days?" her mother asked. It seemed the two had some time off work, and were sitting on the couch, talking at the Hikari home.

"Usually working as much as we do. At least not all of the kids are too young to have to be fed by Haruka" Yuuichiro answered.

"How are they? They're about six now, right?" Denierure replied, Yuuichiro nodded. (Authors note: For REO readers, guess what I'm hinting at here)

_'If Mom was friends with him like this, then why'd he kill her? Haruka... Who was she? Wait, wasn't she his wife?'_ Saratu thought to herself. She was watching from her past self's perspective, and she started laughing. She mentally slapped herself on the forehead, knowing what she'd done.

Denierure lightly laid Kurisutaru down on her back beside her, as she was currently asleep. Then was about to do the same with Saratu, but something caught her nose. "Aw, Saratu!" she said.

(Real time)

Saratu woke up and sat herself up. She remembered everything that had happened in the dream. She lied back down and pondered what she had seen.

"Was that a memory? If Hikari was friends with my Mom, then why did he kill her? Maybe Neta was right, maybe Regal-hasake was wrong..." Saratu said to herself. She looked over to where she had left her PET, and it was gone. She didn't care, she bet anything that her PET was still somewhere in the building.

Saratu shook her head, convincing herself otherwise "That can't be true, it can't be..." she said to herself, quieter than before.

"So, you're up" Neta said as she appeared in the dimensional area that was holding Saratu. "Feeling better now that you've slept?" she asked.

Saratu glared at the Navi "Do you always have to just drop in where you're not wanted?" she questioned.

"I guess not..." Neta replied to her own question.

(Elsewhere...)

Yuuichiro had decided to test Meiru and Dekao with their fighting skills in their new Cross Fused forms. Both were doing well, Netto was bored so he decided to take on a few simulations himself.

"Roll Arrow!" Meiru called as she shot off the energy arrow at a hammer wielding virus. As the arrow hit, it was deleted.

"Guts Hammer!" Dekao yelled as he slammed his hammer into the ground, sending out a shockwave towards a Ratton. It was deleted instantly.

"Rock Buster!" Netto shouted as he shot at many Metools, deleting them all.

Neta was also training Kurisutaru better with her program. She knew that with her advice, Kurisutaru was able to fight well in her Normal Style, but still had to fight in her other styles.

"Style Change?" Kuristuaru asked, she was in Cross Fusion, and was waiting for Neta's advice, but was currently explaining to her about the Style Change program.

_"It's a program that changes and increases my abilities, in some situations they're really useful, but also some they can be a burden so you have to know what Style fits the situation"_ Neta explained.

"Okay, I get that part, but how do I use them?" Kurisutaru questioned.

_"You don't have to do anything, since I'm the Navi part of the Cross Fusion, I have to switch between styles for you"_ Neta answered. _"Rockman has the same kind of program, but his Styles are different to mine. Before we start,I want you to keep an open mind about this Kuri-chan" _she added.

"Okay. And Saratu knows how to use all of your programs?" Kurisutaru asked, Neta mentally nodded.

_"Most of them, and that's why I need to train you personally, she knows how a lot of my programs work, so I need to train you with the Style Change program"_ Neta answered. _"Are you ready?"_ she asked, getting a nod from Kurisutaru. _"Okay, activating first Style, Heat Angel"_ she added.

R-Neta's yellow/orange design changed to a crimson red, and six red wings formed from her back. Her hair also changed to the same red colour as her suit.

"Mama...can I feel... wings?" Kurisutaru asked.

_"Don't worry about those Kuri-chan, they're a part of the Heat Angel's program, but I'll operate them for you. I'll take over now so you can get a feel for the style's attacks and abilities"_ Neta answered.

As Neta activated the AI switch program, Kurisutaru felt a surge of energy pass through her, and she fell to one feel, panting. Neta stopped the switch, and checked Kurisutaru's vitals on a screen to make sure she was okay. She was. _"Kuri-chan?"_ she asked.

Kurisutaru opened her eyes slightly, and gasped, worrying Neta more. She could see! "Mama, I... I can see!" she exclaimed.

_"You what?" _Neta questioned, then thought if there was any possibiliy of that being true. After talking with Kurisutaru after she had come to Japan, she had learned that she had recently had another surgery to try and restore her eyesight. Could Kurisutaru's contact with her in Cross Fusion have been what the doctors didn't know that she needed? A surge of electricity? _"If you can see now Kuri-chan, it'll be much easier for you to train, ready? I'll use the switch again"_ Neta replied as she activated the switch program, Neta's face formed over Kurisutaru's.

R-Neta leapt up, with her wings keeping her in the air. She formed a ball of red energy in her outstretched hands "Angel Fire!" she yelled, then threw it down to the ground and it exploded on the viruses. One of the larger viruses was left, Neta smirked as she returned to the ground _"Kuri-chan, this is why I asked you to slot the Fire Aura chip in_" she explained as she activated the chip, and a red glow formed over her. She charged at the virus, and moved her six wings so it looked like she had only two wings. She leapt at the virus, and the glow of the aura became brighter. "Phoenix Strike!" she called as her whole form set on fire, and a phoenix formed in the flames around her. She ploughed straight through the virus, deleting it.

_"How do you expect me to do something like that?"_ Kurisutaru questioned.

"Don't worry, I'm here to guide you Kuri-chan. Your body is tired, we should Cross Out now and let you rest" Neta replied. She switched AIs back with Kurisutaru and she Crossed Out.

(Later, Maha Niban)

"Well, it's good that you're enjoying yourself Kuri-chan" Netto said to her.

"But isn't it confusing having two Navis?" Rockman asked.

"I'm not Mama's operator in any way, I've only Cross Fused with her and that's it. I like having Mama around, but I wouldn't abandon Umi" Kurisutaru replied.

"I'm also glad that Kuri-chan is enjoying herself so much, but what I don't get is how she can see now" Umi added from her PET.

"Why does it matter Umi? The thing is, Kurisutaru can see now, and she's happy" Netto answered.

"Because it might be a temporary thing, but I guess any time that she has where she can see will be good for her" Umi replied.

"Um, Rockman?" Kurisutaru asked, both PETs were rested on the table next to them. Rockman looked at her.

"Something the matter Kuri-chan?" Rockman questioned, Kurisutaru smiled.

"Not really. It's just that Hikari-hasake said that Mama became a Navi to save his son's life and she was just testing the equipment that would turn him into a Navi. Was the other Navi that came out of that experiment you?" Kurisutaru asked.

Rockman nodded "Yes, it was. As far as I know, there wasn't anyone else willing to take part in the experiment's test, so your mother agreed to do it. Papa said that she wasn't meant to stay a Navi. She was just meant to test the equipment to put her into the net, and then operate a standard Navi frame, then return to her body. But after a virus severed the connection to her body, Papa had to design Neta" Rockman explained.

"And that's why Neta is like you in so many ways? Did your Dad copy and redesign your frame for Mama's?" Kurisutaru asked, Rockman shook his head.

"It was your mother that designed most of Neta's frame. She operated a Standard Navi Frame during Neta's design" Rockman answered.

"How come you know so much about what happened? Wouldn't you have been a baby back then?" Umi questioned.

"I was, and I still grew up normally, in a way. But it was Neta that told me everything that happened. It was Neta-chan that helped Papa raise me when Mama couldn't be at the Science Labs" Rockman replied.

"How could you have grown up normally if you've been a Navi nearly all of your life Rockman?" Netto asked, confused.

"Papa programmed a baby sized frame for me to ease me into being a Navi. He also limited the programs that both me and Denierure were able to use, so that we didn't have much to cope with at that time. The original frames that we operated back then were different to the ones we're operating now, Papa programmed those frames so that they would change into the frames we're operating now at a later date, I think we were in those old frames for about 5 or 6 years before we changed into the ones we're operating now. But Papa did unfortuneatly try to cheer Neta up with her frame when we found out that she was stuck as a Navi, and it worked, partly." Rockman explained.

"What happened?" Kurisutaru questioned.

"You'd be surprised how different the original Neta frame looked back then, and she insisted on operating the Standard Navi frame that she operated at first. She was annoyed at Papa because of how he'd designed the original Neta frame, but he said that it would change at the same time mine did" Rockman answered.

"What did you both look like back then?" Umi asked.

"I was just a baby version of this form without my gloves, boots, shoulder pads and helmet. Neta had her form's ginger hair, but it was a lot shorter than it is now, She also didn't have her helmet, I think she was a bit shorter than she is now, and and she a more simple design to her form, it was yellow, unlike the yellow and orange design she has now" Rockman replied.

(End of Chapter)


	8. Chapter 8

Just a note, the reason Netto, Rockman, Enzan and Blues don't get much action time is because stuff in Axess is still going on. The end of the fic will probably be set around the end of Axess.

(Chapter 8)

"Analysis Complete, you were right, this isn't going to be easy to get into" Dragoman reported.

"No matter, Regal-sama wants Saratu loose, and he asked us to free her" Ademu replied. "Besides, he gave me this" he added as he held up a battlechip, it wasn't a dark chip, surprisingly.

"What is that?" Dragoman questioned.

"A special little chip called Firewall Break, it's going to get us into the Science Labs' computers" Ademu answered.

"Are you ready then? The sooner we get in there the sooner we can get to Saratu" Dragoman questioned. His operator stayed silent. "Ademu, I think the only danger Saratu has there is herself at the moment. I was watching her fight with R-Rockman, and the Synchro Chip she used messed with her head, I'm not sure if Pyra was affected by it too or not, but I am sure Saratu was" Dragoman replied.

Ademu turned his head out the window _'Saratu, what did you agree to when you got that chip?' _ He asked himself as he took out his Data Sync Chip and Synchro Chip.

(On the net...)

As R-Dragoman appeared in the server, after using the Firewall Break to pass straight through the firewall, a Navi ran out and hugged him. Surprisingly, the Navi was Heart!

"What're you doing here? I thought that they were going to delete your data" Ademu asked.

Heart looked up, and her face was different to Meiru's, she now had green eyes too. She pouted as she looked at him "Why didn't you tell Saratu? I could've been deleted!" she questioned.

"We were short on Navis, I'll make it up to you Michirure, but I've got to set Saratu loose. Any idea where the part of the server for her room is?" Ademu asked.

"Not a clue, but I can't believe you'd do that to me Ademu-niisan! I'm your sister!" Heart yelled at him.

R-Dragoman reached his fingers under Heart's helmet _"Sleep Program, initiate"_ he whispered and she fell asleep. He put her down and looked around for something that would aid him in his search.

"You didn't have to do that Dragoman, I can understand how scared she must've been. Ask me first next time, okay?" Ademu asked his Navi, whom nodded. The two then returned to their search.

_"Ademu, we should take Heart with us, if one of the Science Labs' Navis finds her, then she would get deleted for sure"_ Dragoman advised. They crouched down and picked up Heart.

(Elsewhere...)

"What? You can see?" Saratu asked. Kurisutaru was on the other side of the barrier, for safety reasons. Kurisutaru nodded.

"Something happened when I was Cross Fused with Mama, and it somehow fixed my eyes. Even if it was an accident, both Umi and Mama are happy for me" Kuristuaru answered, smiling.

Saratu couldn't help but smile a little herself. Her sister was happy. A dark chip formed in front of her and fell to pieces. "W-what just happened?" she questioned, surprised.

"Mama knew how well we get along, and how we've helped each other over the years. She thought that I might be able to help you unknowingly cure yourself of the Dark Chip" Kurisutaru answered. A screen in Saratu's room lit up. Data flowed out of it and formed into R-Dragoman. Heart was asleep and being carried under his arm.

"About time Ademu" Saratu said as she noticed him enter. She got up from where she was sat talking to Kurisutaru and walked over to him.

"Battlechip Heat Shot! Triple Slot-In!" R-Dragoman called as he formed the large weapon in place of his hand and aimed at the barrier, where Kurisutaru was, and fired. The barrier took the force of the blast, but it disappeared. Both he and Saratu walked out, and began to look for Saratu's PET.

As the two walked away, Kurisutaru went to put a hand on Saratu's shoulder, to try to convince her to stop. R-Dragoman formed his sword and pointed it in her face. "Don't even think about trying it" he told her coldly. When he turned around to carry on walking, all he saw was a fist flying into his face. The Cross Fused Navi stumbled back a bit, and he saw Saratu's fist clenched, it seemed that she had been the one that hit him.

"Never threaten her like that, or you'll have me to deal with" Saratu replied. The two continued walking.

Kurisutaru dropped to her knees, a voice called from her PET, and Umi appeared beside her.

"Don't worry, things'll work out" Umi told her, trying to comfort her. It seemed Kurisutaru wasn't listening and tears formed in her eyes.

Saratu looked back "I'm only doing this so you and Papa don't get into trouble Kuri-chan, please try to remember that" she told her, then disappeared around the corner.

(With Saratu and Ademu...)

Heart was coming to. She yawned slightly, making Saratu look at her "What?" she asked.

"What are you doing here Heart? I thought they would've deleted you by now" Saratu questioned.

"I don't think they know I reformed in the server after separating from that Meiru girl, Ademu-niisan found me when he first got into the server" Heart answered.

"Niisan? Ademu, you didn't miss telling me anything important about Heart, did you?" Saratu questioned her companion.

"We were short on Navi data, so I gave Heart to you to use. I did miss out the fact that she's a Soul Navi, and my little sister Michirure" Ademu replied. He looked at Saratu, and she raised a brow. _'Great, Saratu thinks I'm nuts'_ he thought.

"I'll get some answers about that from Heart when we get back, but first, we need to find my PET. Can either of you sense it?" Saratu asked.

"What? You mean this black one?" Heart replied as she produced a black PET from her program storage.

"Now I'm confused, where'd you get it?" Saratu said as she took the PET from Heart.

"The room where they were keeping it was in a separate Dimensional Area to the one that is over the whole building, like the one you were in" Heart smiled.

"Damn, I can't get out of here with you two the same way you got in, I don't have a Synchro Chip" Saratu realised.

"Here's your old one and your Data Sync Chip. Regal-sama won't be happy, but I can't watch you go mad like you did again" Ademu replied, handing the two chips to her.

Saratu smiled slightly as she took them, and slotted the Data Sync Chip into her PET, then slotted the Synchro Chip in and Cross Fused once again with Pyra.

_"They'll probably know we're loose by now Saratu, we should get going" _Pyra advised her other half.

Their head nodded "You're right" Saratu replied.

Netto and Kurisutaru ran from around the corner. Both Netto and Kurisutaru had their PETs open and were holding their Synchro Chips.

R-Dragoman let Heart drop onto her feet, he started to feel a new program come into his system, and a transmission also came. _'I'm giving you a new program Ademu, I know all about Saratu's being cured of the Dark Chip, I want you to use this new program to make sure Saratu stays loyal to me. When she's too busy fighting R-Rockman, knock her sister out of Cross Fusion and fuse her with her own Navi'_ it was from Regal.

_"Understood, I'll bring her straight to the Nebula server once she's fused with her Navi"_ Ademu replied back. _'How the heck do I do that without Saratu wanting to kill me?'_ he thought.

"I heard you Ademu-niisan, and I think I can help you with it, with this thing I swiped from the server" Heart said as she produced a virus from her program storage, it resembled a wind up toy.

"Heart, are you crazy? You don't know what that thing will do to you!" Ademu scolded her, Heart just shrugged.

"I have a special kind of anti-virus program installed, I can handle this thing without getting infected" Heart replied.

"Whatever you say Heart, but if that thing infects you then don't come crying to me" Ademu told her, Heart nodded.

Netto and Kurisutaru had both Cross Fused, R-Rockman leapt forward and tackled R-Pyra, knocking both of them into one of the nearby rooms.

Heart smiled at this as she sneaked up to R-Neta, and set the virus on its feet to do its work. The virus hit R-Neta on her left foot.

R-Neta looked down at the virus, and Kurisutaru's side of the fusion kicked it away from her. She then formed her Net Blaster and began to fire on R-Dragoman.

_'Kuri-chan, Dragoman isn't good with speed attacks, and I know Ademu can't keep up with them, I'm switching over to Elec Neko' _Neta told her other, their head nodded. _'But I know you wouldn't be able to keep up with them either Kuri-chan, I'd better take over'_ she added, Kurisutaru nodded again as Neta switched styles and AIs. She charged forward with her claws tensed and cackling with electricity.

R-Dragoman smirked as he formed his sword, and charged forward too.

Suddenly, as R-Neta was about to connect with her claws, she reverted back to normal style, her limbs straightened and she couldn't seem to bend them, she fell to the ground. R-Dragoman stopped his attack to watch what was going to happen.

_'Mama! What's wrong!"_ Kurisutaru asked, worried.

"Something's... messing... with my system, I can... hardly move..." Neta replied "Cross Out...Kuri-chan..." she added. Color was starting to drain from her face. She passed out before her form broke and formed back into her PET.

Kurisutaru got onto her feet and picked up the PET. Umi formed beside her and stood between her operator and R-Dragoman.

R-Dragoman smirked at this as he put his blade to her throat, she backed up a little "Foolish Navi, how do you expect to protect your operator when you're scared stiff?" he questioned "You may be an Aqua type Navi, but you don't scare me" he added as he took his blade from her throat and formed it back into his hand. He grabbed her by the head and lifted her from where she was able to hover from. He then placed his hand on her icon and her form disappeared into it.

"Umi-chan! " Kurisutaru called out.

Once all of Umi's data was inside her icon, R-Dragoman turned to Kurisutaru. As one would expect, she did the only thing she could, she ran for it.

(Meanwhile...)

"Rock Buster!" R-Rockman called out as he fired a barrage of buster shots at R-Pyra. They had done quite a bit of damage to the Science Labs and had now ended up quite a way from R-Dragoman and Kurisutaru.

"Battlechip Cannon!" R-Pyra yelled as she formed her arm into a dark looking cannon, she fired a round at R-Rockman.

"It wasn't the dark chip affecting her chips? She can still do it?" Netto questioned as he dodged the shot, R-Pyra also dodged his.

_"It must be one of her Navi's abilities, either that or the Dark Chip still has some influence over her" _Rockman replied back, Netto nodded.

"Kuri-chan said that the dark chip appeared in front of her and broke, so I don't think it's the dark chip, it has to be her Navi" Netto answered.

R-Pyra smirked as she stared R-Rockman down. "Yuugou Program! Navichip Dragoman.EXE! Slot-In!" Saratu called as she activated a new program, Pyra's armor changed to a red color and in places changed to resemble Dragoman's. She leapt forward and formed Dragoman's sword in place of her hand, she moved at quite a speed.

A scream was heard, R-Pyra stopped herself before she could make contact with R-Rockman. She ran back in the direction that they had ended up coming in during their fight. R-Rockman dropped himself down, exhausted.

"_Netto-kun! Are you feeling okay?"_ Rockman asked, worried.

"Don't worry, pant I just need to catch my breath pant. I guess we won't get to see what that program of hers can do then" Netto replied.

(End of Chapter)


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter 9)

_'That Baka, when I get my hands on him he's not going to live very long'_ Saratu's side of R-Pyra thought as she ran in the direction where she had heard the scream.

R-Pyra stopped and looked around. She was now where she and Ademu had run into Netto and Kurisutaru. She looked behind her and R-Rockman was following her. "What do you want Hikari?" she questioned.

"I'm sure it was your sister that screamed, and I don't want to see her hurt, maybe not as much as you, but I've become friends with her pretty quickly. Your partner might go after Meiru and Dekao too" Netto answered.

"Look, for Kuri-chan, I don't want, or need your help. I can take care of Dragoman without trouble, even if he is Cross Fused with Ademu. Go find your friends, I don't want you in my way" Saratu told him as she set off again.

R-Rockman looked around, and noticed something on the ground. Neta's PET. Her picked it up and looked at the screen.

"Neta, what happened? Where's Kuri-chan?" Netto asked, but got no response.

_"She's not in sleep mode, but I'm still not sure if she can hear us Netto-kun. It might be a virus" _Rockman told his other.

"I'll take her to Papa once this is over" Netto replied. He made a hole appear in his armor, and pocketed the PET, then closed it again. Then headed off in the opposite direction to where R-Pyra had gone.

(Meanwhile...)

R-Pyra managed to catch up with R-Dragoman. Heart was still with him, the two had her sister backed into a corner.

R-Dragoman noticed her, and tossed Umi's icon to Heart. "Transform her and take her to the net, I'll handle this" Ademu told her, she nodded. He then turned to face R-Pyra.

"Leave my sister out of this, she hasn't done anything to our cause" Saratu's side of R-Pyra told him.

"But she has Saratu, your feelings are getting in the way and it's because of her" Ademu replied.

Upon hearing this, Saratu snapped. R-Pyra still had her sword formed from earlier, she leapt torwards R-Dragoman. Her sword was now glowing a crimson color

R-Dragoman went into a fighting stance, with his sword forward. When R-Pyra reached him, he attempted to slash her, but she slashed at his sword, it snapped in two. Then her blade sliced through his armor, he yelped in pain from it. She had barely missed Dragoman's icon. A clear wound had been left in his chest after R-Pyra removed her blade. He put an arm over his chest to try and prevent any blood from escaping, and he fell to one knee.

R-Pyra put her blade to his throat "I should kill you, but you have saved my life more than once. I'll let you live this time Ademu, Dragoman. I won't think twice next time" she told the two coldly "Now, where is Heart taking Kuri-chan?" she asked, noticing the absence of her sister and the Navi.

"Sorry Saratu, don't know. Heart could be taking her anywhere, I can't predict her moves, especially since I haven't seen her for a while" Ademu answered.

(Elsewhere...)

"Wait, what?" R-Rockman asked. Meiru and Dekao had returned to their human forms and had Crossed Out. Both of them had their PETs in hand.

"We're fine Netto, what's going on? What's with all the noise?" Meiru questioned.

_"Saratu's loose, her partner showed up, looks like he might've turned on her by doing something to Kuri-chan, and she's gone off looking for him"_ Rockman answered.

"Is Papa around? I need to take Neta to him" Netto asked.

"I think he went to shut down the Dimensional Area now that Meiru and me are human again, to try and stop what's going on" Dekao told him.

_"Might be too late, knowing Saratu, she'll have probably caught up with her partner and they'll have moved to the internet"_ Rockman said.

"Give Neta's PET here then Netto, I'll Cross Fuse again and take her to him for you. You go find Saratu and see what's happening" Meiru replied, holding out her hand to recieve Neta's PET.

"I don't think Saratu's in a good mood, be careful" Netto told her as he got out the PET handed it to her, she nodded as she put it down so she could Cross Fuse.

(Minutes later...)

R-Rockman had his buster at the ready as he came around the corner. He saw a black haired boy lying on the ground, seemingly not moving. Both sides of R-Rockman guessed he was Dragoman's operator.

R-Rockman ran over to him and crouched down next to him. He managed to turn him over before Crossing Out. Their father had taken the dimensional area down. Netto gasped at seeing the wound after he caught Rockman's PET. He immediately called his father.

(On the internet...)

"Where are you taking me?" Kurisutaru asked. She mostly looked like her Navi, Umi, even down to the blue hair and eyes. The only difference was she still had her own face, despite the change in eye color.

"Somewhere, you'll see when we get there" Heart answered as she dragged the mermaid navi by the rope chip she had tied around her.

With the Rope Chip keeping her restrained, Kurisutaru could only wait until they arrived at where ever Heart was taking her. "What did you do to Mama?" she questioned.

"That's a surprise" Heart said and giggled to herself.

(Back at the Science Labs, later...)

"Still at the Science Labs Ademu, I guess that they didn't want you to bleed to death" Dragoman answered his operator, whom had just woke up.

"Well, that's it. I'm never taking a job from him again" Ademu replied.

"What are you going to do when you heal up then Ademu? We do need the money to live on" Dragoman questioned.

"I have enough to last me a good while Dragoman, or at least I should have. Then I don't know, I'll have to think about it when the time comes" Ademu answered. The something came to mind "Any word from Heart?" he asked.

"None, it's either Saratu found her already, or she got back to the server with Saratu's sister, and she hasn't had the chance to email us yet" Dragoman told him.

"Does Heart even know her way back to the Nebula server?" Ademu questioned.

The door then opened, and Meijin walked in. "Oh, you're awake Ademu" he said.

"How'd you...?" Ademu questioned, then turned to Dragoman.

"I'm sorry Ademu, you'd be surprised how good he is with PETs" Dragoman replied.

"My Navis were listening to the two of you, since Ademu woke up. If you're not going to work for Regal, will you help us stop him?" Meijin asked.

"I don't know, I don't want to hurt Saratu. I know I probably stepped over the line when I followed Regal's orders this time, but I still consider Saratu a friend" Ademu answered.

"I thought you did regular checks on the server here. How did our friend reform in the server, appear in the Dimensional area that was surrounding the building, twice, go back into the server both times, and not be detected?" Dragoman asked, Meijin looked at him.

"Your friend? You mean Heart? We found out she was there, and my Navis don't usually take too kindly to intruders to the server, but I convinced them to spare her, and then convinced her to help me. I think that she will take Saratu's sister to the Nebula server, like you told her to, but I think that with that, she'll find out how to release the kidnapped people, and do it for us" Meijin explained.

"Well, that'll be a start to stopping Regal, but I'm sure he has other tricks that he's going to pull on us" Ademu replied.

"Oh? So you told Heart to swipe one of the viruses we were studying, and infect Neta with it?" Yuuichiro questioned at the door.

"She did what? I never told her to do that..." Meijin told him.

"Heart's always been resourceful, knowing her, she just said that she'd help you to get away. Or of course, she did it to fool Regal that she was still completely loyal to him" Dragoman said.

"Yeah, ever since she was a baby..." Ademu added.

"A baby? You mean she was human?" Yuuichiro questioned, surprised. Ademu nodded sadly.

"She's my little sister, Osaka Michirure. Our parents were killed years ago, and we've been working on jobs to get money to live on ever since. Sometime after we eventually came to Regal, Michirure screwed up on one of her missions, and Regal had just recently found some plans for equipment to somehow turn people into Navis by using their brain waves. I don't know how it worked exactly, I never looked into it. Once he'd been able to build all of the equipment, he tested it on Michirure to make sure it worked. Once he had turned her into Heart, he put limitors on her frame so that she wouldn't be able to use all of her powers" Ademu explained.

"Is it possible to deactivate them so that Heart can use all of her powers?" Meijin questioned.

"Believe me, I've tried, and I can't do it. I bet both of you are experienced with this sort of thing so you might be able to do it. But the problem is getting Heart back here right now to do it" Ademu replied.

"Wait, if Regal used that method to turn her into a Navi, then would her body still be at the Nebula base?" Yuuichiro asked.

"As far as I know, it is. Her body is on life support while her mind is away. Michirure used to have Heart as her own Navi, our father made her before he died. One of the blocked programs she has is one that can let her release her AI and let her take control of any program or Navi that she wishes. Kinda like releasing her spirit from Heart's frame. If Heart's limitors could be deactivated, I could return her to her body." Ademu answered.

"You might be able to do that Ademu, but would she want you to if you could?" Meijin questioned.

"She never wanted to be a Navi in the first place, and she's been a Navi for about a year now" Ademu replied.

"If you can get her to come back here, then we might be able to help you return her to her body" Yuuichiro told him.

Ademu got another red PET out of his pocket, and entered a couple of commands "Heart, where are you?" he asked.

"You tell me Ademu-niisan, you're the one with the PET" Heart replied. Looking on the PET screen, it looked like Umi was still with her.

"No time for that, can you get back to the Science Labs from where you are? I explained our story, and two of the scientists there want to help us, I think one of them is Netto's father" Ademu explained.

"It'll be easier if you can just find a plug-in port and then just plug me out" Heart answered.

"Since Umi is still with you, not a chance. Saratu already injured me once, she'd kill me if Umi got lost on the net" Ademu told her.

"Where's her PET? Heart asked, pointing a finger at Umi.

"Good question" Ademu replied.

"I think it's inside me, I had it in my pocket before I got turned into a Navi" Umi answered.

(Elsewhere...)

"Please, Meijin asked us to keep you from touching her while this virus is developing. He tried having some standard navis touching her, and they were infected too" Kendoman told Roll, Rockman and Gutsman were also logged on.

Roll looked past him to look at Neta, her face had become paler than usual and red spots were beginning to appear on her cheeks. Most of her body had hardened, and it had been proven that she was unable to move on her own in the slightest, they were still unsure if she was still awake inside her frame. This was because it looked like her eyes had changed to glass.

"Will it become permanent if we don't do something about it soon, like the Neko virus?" Rockman asked.

"We're not sure of anything about the virus, we didn't have much time to study it before it was stolen" Kendoman answered.

"But with what time we did get, we found out that it has been designed very differently from the Neko virus, so it might be possible to cure Neta at any time in the virus' development, possibly even after her transformation is completed" Gateman added.

"But to do that, we need the virus to create a vaccine from" Punk said.

"And this virus is hard to come by? Where did you come across the one you had?" Netto questioned.

"It wasn't us that found the virus, it was one of the Science Labs' Navis" Gateman answered.

Roll walked back over to Rockman and Gutsman, and sat herself down. "It's too bad that we can't go look for it, since we don't know what it looks like. The only ones out of us who've seen it are Kuri-chan and Neta. But Kuri-chan's been kidnapped, and Neta was infected" she said.

"If you found one out on the net, then it would most likely infect you. That's why we're advising you not to go looking" Kendoman replied.

Roll was about to speak up again, but Punk cut her off "They're not very social, even to other viruses, meaning Rush wouldn't be able to go find one for us" he explained.

At that moment, the pack on Neta's back started to glow, and it changed into a large wind-up key.

"Well, speaking of Rush, would he be able to not be infected if he touched Neta since he's a virus?" Rockman questioned.

"It's worth a shot, but I really doubt it Rockman" Kendoman answered.

Roll called Rush, and a hole opened up beside her. Rush popped his head out, and barked. "What do you want Rush to do Rockman?" Roll asked.

"Turn that key, if she's sort of turned into a windup doll, then turning the key might wake her up" Rockman replied.

Rush nodded as he jumped over to Neta, and gripped both paws onto the key. He then turned it a few times, and then let it go. At first, nothing happened, except the key was moving.

Then suddenly "Thanks...Rush" Neta said quietly. Her mouth only moved slightly.

"Neta! Are you okay in there?" Netto asked. Neta tried to speak again, but the key stopped moving, and she went silent.

"It works! Rush, turn the key as far as it'll go, that should give us some time to talk to her" Meiru replied. Rush nodded and began turning the key. Once it wouldn't turn any more, he kept on trying to turn it.

"That's enough Rush, you can stop now" Roll told him, he relunctantly let go, pouting. The key started turning again.

"I'm fine for now, but it's irritating not being able to move. I overheard about Kuri-chan" Neta said.

"There isn't much we can do about it now Neta, some of the Science Labs' Navis are searching the net for her, but they haven't reported back yet" Gateman replied.

"Can you stand?" Rockman asked, Neta was also sat down, stiffly.

Neta attempted to move her legs, but they wouldn't bend. She shook her head "Not while this virus is infecting me" she answered.

"It's good to see you talking again Neta" Yuuichiro said as he appeared on a screen beside her.

Neta smiled slightly "It's good to finally be able to. Um, Yuuichiro-kun? I need a favor. Could you transfer Rush to my PET? We found out that he can touch me without anything happening to him, so if he was in my PET with me, he could turn this key in my back whenever I need him to" she told him.

"Key?" Yuuichiro asked, Rockman then grabbed the screen and moved it around to Neta's back, to let him see the newly formed key "Oh, I see, the virus made another development" he said.

"As far as we can tell, Rush is the only one who can even touch Neta without being infected with the virus" Netto replied.

"Well, he's installed in Meiru's PET, so the decision is down to her and Roll" Yuuichiro answered.

"With this happening, Neta needs him more than we do, so I don't mind" Meiru replied, Roll nodded in agreement.

"Get him to return to your PET and I'll transfer him" Yuuichiro said, Rush nodded and formed a hole, then jumped into it.

"Papa, are you sure it's safe, with Neta being infected with this virus?" Netto questioned.

"Rush has already proven that he's immune to this virus, I don't think there's anything to worry about Netto. Besides, with someone that can interact with Neta, it could make curing her somewhat quicker" Yuuichiro answered as he started the transfer.

"Thank you, Meiru. I'll find someway to repay you both for this when I'm cured" Neta told them both and smiled. Her face then went emotionless again as the key in her back stopped turning.

Once the transfer had finished, Rush appeared again "But Hikari-hasake, if Neta can't speak when the key isn't turning, how can she ask Rush to turn it for her?" Dekao asked.

"That's a good question Dekao. With Rush installed into her PET, she can use her mind to speak directly to Rush's AI, which I made sure could understand anyone talking to him. With this, Rush will be able to speak back to her, I'll teach Roll how to do it when he returns to Meiru's PET" Yuuichiro answered.

(End of Chapter)


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter 10)

"Yuuichiro-kun please, go home and get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere" Neta told him. Yuuichiro had been working for hours on trying to find a way to cure Neta, without having access to the virus to make a vaccine from. It was proving very difficult.

"The infection gave me a few leads on what to do, and I want you back to normal as soon as possible Denierure-chan" Yuuichiro replied. Neta sighed at this, knowing what her friend could be like when it came to his work.

"How's Saito been since you sent me to Creamland to be Saratu's Navi?" Neta asked.

"Fine, he always knew that you had to leave, but he did regret not remebering to get your IP address before you did though" Yuuichiro answered. Some data then appeared on a nearby table on the computer "Okay Rush, help Neta consume this data. She needs to keep her strength up" he told him.

Rush nodded and picked up the data, then walked over to Neta to help her consume it.

"How long has it been since you've eaten Denierure?" Yuuichiro asked as Rush broke off some data and put it in Neta's mouth. It disappeared as she swallowed it.

"Not as long as you'd think, I've always thought ahead so I hid an emergency stash of data in my PET in case Saratu forgot to send me on the net to eat. She used to do it a lot, unfortuneatly. But I've been using it up lately because I haven't wanted Kuri-chan to have to pay for my data. Saratu transfered everything except anything related to me to her computer before she tossed my PET away so she could put it into her new one" Neta replied. She then froze up. Rush began to turn the key to wind her up again.

"You always have been one to think ahead. Do you have any real regrets to becoming a Navi?" Yuuichiro asked as he continued typing.

Neta thought about it as Rush wound her up. Once she felt like she could speak again, she did so "I guess the only real regret I have is not being there to raise my daughters, Saratu especially" she answered. "I mean, I've grown to like being a Navi, but it'd be perfect if I could someway be with Saratu and Kurisutaru" she added.

"First we need to cure you of this virus, then I can try help you with that Denierure" Yuuichiro told her. Neta smiled slightly at this.

"It was you who programmed the hair color change for whenever I take off my helmet, I'm sure you'll be able to think of something Yuuichiro-kun" Neta replied.

(Elsewhere...)

Heart had returned to the Nebula server, and had already taken Umi to the Navi holding area. She was just relaxing in hers and her brother's shared homepage.

_'Did you get Saratu's sister here like I asked your brother to Heart?' _Regal asked over a transmission, Heart nodded.

"Yes, she's in the holding area right now. I took her there as soon as I got back" Heart answered.

_'Good, I may consider returning you to your body for this Heart' _Regal replied then closed the transmission. Then Heart logged out.

(Another part of the Nebula base...)

"So, you're Keshiro Kurisutaru, I've been waiting to meet you" Regal told the Navi on the screen in front of him.

"What do you want me for?" Umi asked from the floor of the server, she still wasn't used to her new fin.

"Just insurance to make sure your sister continues to work for me" Regal answered.

(At the Science Labs...)

"No sign of her at all? Damnit, I knew I should've ignored Saratu and gone with her" Netto said as he slammed his fist into the desk in front of him.

"Without Kurisutaru, Neta has no Cross Fusion partner, she can appear in the real world without the need of a body in a dimensional area, but her powers need the increase that Cross Fusion gives" Enzan replied.

"Even if Kuri-chan was here, she wouldn't be much help, Neta got infected with a virus that has her pretty much paralyzed" Rockman spoke up.

"That is a problem, but one I'm sure that your father can fix Netto. Hikari-hasake, how long do you need to cure Neta?" Enzan asked.

"I'm not sure, whoever designed this virus was very skilled. It'll be best to go ahead without Neta" Yuuichiro answered.

Enzan nodded, Netto looked confused "Go ahead? You mean you have a plan?" he asked.

"Yes, with the information Ademu has been giving us, we know where the Nebula server is. We're going to free the captured people, I think the Net Agents will already be in place to help escort them to the Science Labs' server" Enzan explained.

"Heart will free them, and then Dragoman will escort them out of the server, where the NetAgents will then lead them to the Science Labs" Laika added.

"Once that's done, Kendoman will help Heart return to her body, along with Dragoman's help, then she'll be on her own with getting out of the Nebula base, with Ademu injured" Yuuichiro said.

"Hasake!" a voice called from Yuuichiro's computer, Meijin's face was on it "The limitors on Heart's frame are coming off well, I should be done with them in about an hour, be getting everyone to their positions" he explained, then signed off.

"Wait, if everyone else is doing all of this, what are Enzan, Laika and me doing?" Netto questioned.

"Thanks to information from Ademu, we've got some idea what Regal is planning to do. He's planning to form a Dimensional Area over the entire planet. We have to stop him. The three of you will be the ones to stop him" Yuuichiro answered.

"Fill us in and we'll get to it" Enzan replied.

(Elsewhere...)

R-Pyra was worn out, as she had been running all over the net looking for Heart and her sister. She so far had no luck in find any sort of trace of them.

_'Could she have taken her to the Nebula server, Saratu?'_ Pyra asked her other while she caught her breath.

"It is a possibility. I think we've found she hasn't taken her anywhere else" Saratu answered.

_'If he cared about her like he said he did, wouldn't he have sent Rockman on the net to help us look for her?' _ Pyra questioned.

"He won't want to get in my way, and he knows that. At least he isn't a complete fool" Saratu replied as she got back to her feet to continue her search.

_'Saratu, you haven't recovered your full strength, even in that time, maybe we should plug-out. I don't think your sister would want you to exhaust yourself'_ Pyra advised.

"You're right. Act like nothing's up with either of us when we get back to the server. If Heart did take her there, I know where Kuri-chan is" Saratu answered.

Pyra nodded their head "Yes Saratu" she replied.

(Science Labs server, an hour later...)

"Good, are you ready for this Heart?" Meijin asked as he had now removed Heart's limitors, and she was now able to use all of her abilities.

Heart nodded as she looked at the other Navis around her. Rockman, Blues, Searchman, Kendoman and Dragoman. "Now that Ademu and me have broken away from Nebula, we don't want all of those people to remain in the Nebula server" she answered.

"Just don't overdo it Heart, Nebula's navis could be guarding, or we might run into Saratu" Ademu told her, she nodded.

"The Net Angets' Navis are standing by, we should get started" Yuuichiro said, everyone present nodded.

(On the net, later...)

(Author's note: This would be were the anime takes over for Netto, Rockman, Enzan, Blues, Laika and Searchman. I'll be following the others)

They had reached the link to the Nebula server. "Okay, be on standby, we'll have the first Navis coming through soon" Dragoman said, Sharkman, Skullman and Woodman nodded.

Dragoman and Heart entered the link. Once inside, they went straight to the Navi holding area. "I'll start freeing them, you take them to the link when I've got a good number of them out" Dragoman told her, she nodded. He brought up a window in front of him and began setting the navis loose.

Heart sat herself down as Dragoman worked, and the Navis began to appear out of the link.

"How many did we get? I can't remember" Heart questioned after a while.

"I lost count too, and this is the entire collection between me and you, Saratu, and all the Nebula operatives that were working on this. We're going to be here a good while" Ademu replied on a screen that popped up.

"True, but I hope that none of them will be mad at us for what we did..." Heart said sadly.

"I hope not too, but I wouldn't be surprised if they were, seeing as we just kidnapped them out of the blue" Dragoman replied as he worked.

Minutes later, Dragoman turned to Heart "Okay, I've got a good number of them out, get them out of here while I continue working" he told her, she nodded. She jumped to her feet and ran to the front of the crowd of Navis.

"I know all of you are confused right now, but follow me and we'll have all of you back to normal soon!" Heart called out, getting the attention of all the released Navis. Heart began to head in the direction of the link, and the Navis followed.

"Any sign of Kurisutaru, Dragoman? I know Heart would've brought her here" Ademu asked his Navi.

"No sign yet Ademu, but I'll keep on looking while I release more Navis" Dragoman replied as he continued to work. "How're you feeling? You took quite a hit from R-Pyra's blade" he questioned.

"It still hurts, but I think it hurts a bit more now because my body is trying to heal up the wound. Anyway, did I do a good job on your data? You were fused with me when I took that blow" Ademu asked.

"You did the best you could Ademu, and I haven't had any problems yet" Dragoman replied.

(Back at the Science Labs...)

"He's busy overseeing the mission? I thought Meijin would've done that, seeing as one of his Navis is on the mission" Neta said.

_'Yeah, but Meijin wants to make sure his end of the mission goes well, so Yuuichiro has to oversee the other end'_ Rush answered.

Neta pouted "If it wasn't for this virus I could be helping, if I ever get the chance I'll kill whoever designed it" she said.

_'Don't worry Neta, we'll get you cured'_ Rush told her. She smiled as she petted Rush on the head the best she could with her stiff arms. He smiled at this.

"I know, but I just hate sitting here doing nothing, because a dumb virus turned me into a wind up doll..." Neta said, with a sad look on her face. At that point, as anyone would guess, the key stopped moving and she went emotionless and silent.

Rush ran over to her back to grab onto the key, when he heard Neta _'Leave it for now Rush, I want to go into sleep mode. I'll call you when I wake up, okay?'_ Neta asked. Rush nodded and opened a hole, then returned to Neta's PET.

_'Why didn't I listen to Reo-kun? Why'd I have to be so willing to help Yuuichiro out? If I hadn't become a Navi then none of this would've happened. Saratu would've never ended up doing jobs for Regal, and Kurisutaru wouldn't have been in that accident'_ Neta thought.

(Back in the Nebula server, later...)

"Okay, that's all of them. But still, no sign of Kurisutaru. Heart, did you bring her here?" Ademu asked.

"I made sure she was secure. She couldn't have got out, unless..." Heart trailed off, both Ademu and Dragoman knew what she was thinking.

"Regal must have transferred her to somewhere else. What could he want with her?" Dragoman questioned.

"Make sure that Saratu stays loyal to him? She knows that we went after Kurisutaru, and he might think she'll never work for him again" Ademu wondered.

"He'll resort to anything to make sure he gets what he wants. Anyway, shouldn't we get on with the next part of the mission?" Heart asked.

Ademu nodded "Yeah, I'll call Meijin to tell him we're done getting the people out" he replied as he entered a few commands into his PET.

(Elsewhere...)

"You wanted to see me?" Saratu asked, Regal nodded as he turned to look at her.

"It looks like Hikari and his friends are now aware of my plans. Ademu leaked the information to them. Dragoman and Heart just freed the hostages" Regal replied.

"Do you want me to do anything about it? I can get to them in an instant if they're still in the server" Saratu questioned.

"Knowing Heart, she'll want her body before she leaves the server, I want you to guard the link while I take care of the Science Labs" Regal told her.

_'Heart has a body? What does he mean? Her frame? She has another one?'_ Saratu asked herself, confused. _'Wait... Ademu hardly knew Heart before, then they were acting like they were Operator and Navi after Michirure disappeared... Did Regal do something to Heart? He told Ademu and me that something had happened and Michirure was on life-support, I think she still is. Heart starting acting too much like Michirure after that... Could Regal have downloaded her mind onto the net and fused her into Heart's frame? Yuuichiro must've done the same for my Mom, but as far as Neta was telling me, Mom wanted it. Damnit, Neta was telling the truth...' _she figured out. "What's so bad about Heart getting her body back? It's hers afterall. If she wants it back, then I'm not going to stand in her way" she replied.

Regal sighed as he shook his head "I was hoping I wouldn't have to reveal this to you so soon Saratu. Laserman" he replied, Laserman nodded on the screen behind them and linked something into the computer. Saratu gasped as she saw the fused Navi, Umi.

Saratu hung her head as a few tears formed in her eyes. She had to get Kurisutaru involved, didn't she? "You ordered Ademu to kidnap Kuri-chan..." she breathed out.

Regal nodded "It seems that both Ademu and Heart have changed sides, you'll fight them on my behalf while I take care of the Science Labs, unless you want your sister hurt, or deleted" he told her.

Saratu nodded. She couldn't put her sister at risk. "I'll head onto the server now" she replied as she took out her PET and put her Data Sync Chip into it before taking out her Synchro Chip. "Synchro Chip! Slot-In!" Saratu called as she put the chip into her PET, Her PET started to glow as the transformation began "Cross Fusion!" both she and Pyra called as they fused. She then turned herself into data and headed into the server.

(End of Chapter)


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter 11)

Dragoman, Heart and Kendoman were quickly making their way through the Nebula server. They had to take care of a few viruses on their way, but they were quickly progressing.

"Dragoman, how much further to where we need to be?" Kendoman questioned as they continued on.

"It's a big server, but we haven't got much longer to go" Dragoman answered.

"Excited, Imouto?" Ademu asked Heart.

Heart turned to the screen as they continued to run on and smiled "Of course I am Ademu, I never wanted to get fused with Heart in the first place, it'll be good to get back out there with you" she answered.

"You do remember that once you're in your body, you'll be on your own, don't you Heart?" Dragoman asked her, she nodded.

"I remember my way around the base, I should be able to get out undetected" Heart replied.

They reached their destination, the area controlling the life support machine keeping Heart's body alive. They all knew her mind was connected up, and so all Michirure needed to do was separate from Heart, enter the link, and then have Meijin and Kendoman upload her into her body.

"That's only IF you can get in there Heart" a voice called out. R-Pyra logged in, blocking their path to the link.

"Out of the way Saratu" Ademu told her.

"Try us Ademu, Heart won't be returning to her body as long as we're here" Pyra replied.

"Why do you want to stop me Saratu?" Heart asked, but R-Pyra ignored her as she went on the attack.

"Battlechip Samurai Sword!" R-Pyra called as the chip formed in placed of her hand. Dragoman formed his sword to successfully block her strike. Seemed she needed to be using the Yuugou program to get that power and strength increase.

_'I see... When Saratu injured us before she was using Dragoman's Anger Power program. Unless she activates the Yuugou program again she can't use it.'_ Ademu thought as he looked on.

(At the Science Labs...)

"How are things going on the mission Yuuichiro-kun?" Neta questioned.

"Not too well, Seachman and his team just got ambushed by viruses on their way to the Dimensional Core, and R-Laserman looks to be too much for R-Rockman to handle alone" Yuuichiro replied.

"Where are Enzan and Blues?" Neta asked.

"Blues isn't all the way recovered from the Dark Chip Enzan had to use on him to save himself and Rockman against Shademan. Enzan must be waiting on a bit longer for him to heal up a bit more" Yuuichiro answered.

(Back in the Nebula server...)

With Dragoman keeping R-Pyra busy, Heart thought it was a good chance to get back to her body. She and Kendoman sneaked passed them either side and got to the link. Once there, Heart put her hands on the edge of her icon _'Spirit Release Program, execute...'_ Heart thought. Her icon then started to glow. Red energy began to pour out of it.

R-Pyra noticed this and looked back, Dragoman tried to attack her while she was off guard, but she put up a Black Barrier and he smacked right off it. She formed a Bomb chip, but it was black in color.

_'Pyra! Regal said we just had to keep her from getting back to her body! Deactivate that bomb!'_ Saratu thought to her Navi, scolding her.

Pyra didn't comply with her request, and grinned evilly. She activated a program, and Saratu lost conciousness, but Pyra was still able to control her. She then threw the bomb at Heart, whom had a new form in front of her. A red tinted girl a head taller than Heart had formed, anyone could guess this was Michirure. The bomb hit Heart in the back, and it exploded. She was deleted instantly, but the force of the blast knocked Michirure into the link, and she disappeared, Kendoman didn't see this over the smoke left by the explosion, and he logged out.

"Saratu!" an angered voice called to R-Pyra, she turned around and saw Dragoman, with a red aura around him, and his blade glowing a crimson color.

_'Damn, I forgot about the Anger Power program, damnit Saratu, why couldn't you slot the Dragoman chip in before we fused?' _ Pyra thought.

Dragoman charged forward and began to slash at Pyra, whom was having trouble dodging his attacks, the first attack made contact with the Black Barrier she formed and it disappeared.. She knew guarding against his attacks wouldn't work, his power had increased too much for that.

_'His power has gone way over mine and Saratu's in Cross Fusion, I'd better log out before I get both of us killed'_ Pyra thought as she continued to dodge Dragoman's swipes. _'But he's not giving me the time to, if I try to log out he'll delete us, I have to wait until the barrier reforms, then I'll log out' _she thought to herself. After dodging Dragoman's swipes a few more times, the Black Barrier reformed. She backed up a bit and then prepared to log out. Dragoman charged at her, only to hit the barrier as she logged out.

"Dragoman, calm down. We lost her" Ademu told his Navi. He nodded and the aura, and his sword, disappeared.

"But we've gotta catch her Ademu" Dragoman told his operator.

"I know, but she'll have returned to the real world, and she'll have access to Michirure's body. Without her AI, it's useless to us" Ademu replied.

"I'm sorry Ademu, I should've been watching her. If she hadn't tried to get to the link, then R-Pyra wouldn't have used that bomb" Dragoman said, hanging his head.

"Don't worry about it Dragoman, I should've been watching too. C'mon, log out. It won't be long before Nebula's other Navis get there" Ademu told his Navi, he nodded.

_Dragoman.EXE: Logging Out_

(Elsewhere...)

Saratu was waking up. She was on her bed, Pyra must have brought her here after logging out. "Wait, Heart!" Saratu said, remembering what happened before she lost conciousness. She looked around her quarters, and noticed her PET was rested in it's charger. "Pyra, I can't believe you did that" she told her.

"The only way I could think of stopping Heart from getting back in her body from where she was, was to delete her. We both had our orders Saratu" Pyra answered.

"I know Pyra, but I don't think Regal-hasake had her deletion in mind. Well, there's nothing we can do about it now" Saratu replied.

Pyra could see she had upset her operator by what she had done. It looked like Saratu was rested up from the Cross Fusion, so she decided to cheer her up. "Saratu, Regal and Laserman left soon after we went to the internet, and he hasn't returned. We can get Kurisutaru out of here if you're up to fusing again" Pyra spoke up.

"What? He left Kuri-chan here? Okay, let's get her out of here" Saratu replied.

(Minutes later, Nebula main computer)

_'Um, Saratu, if we can get Kurisutaru out of here, are you going to continue to work for Regal-hasake?'_ Pyra questioned.

"I'll have to, I'm already in enough trouble as it is, and I don't want to get Dad and Kuri-chan into trouble with the Net Saviors, or with Nebula, since Regal could send his operatives to Creamland and hold them hostage, and force me to work for him. I don't want that" Saratu answered.

R-Pyra reached a cage of data, Umi was asleep inside. "Pyra, can you hack it?" Saratu asked. Pyra scanned the cage.

_'I should be able to, just give me a couple of minutes'_ Pyra replied as she started to work. R-Pyra's typing woke up Umi.

Umi rubbed her eyes as she sat herself up. As her sight focused, she saw R-Pyra, working to free her. "Wait... Aren't you Saratu?" Umi asked.

"Glad to see you're okay Kuri-chan, don't worry, we'll have you out of here in a moment" Saratu answered back with a slight smile, then returned her attention to the screen that Pyra had opened to hack her way into the cage to unlock it. A few minutes later, the cage disappeared.

Umi jumped up and hugged R-Pyra "Saratu! I missed you..." Umi said to her, R-Pyra gave a brief hug before they let go.

"We need to get you out of her quickly Kuri-chan, can you move with your fin?" Saratu questioned, Umi shook her head.

"I'm sorry Saratu-chan, but I'm not used to it" Umi answered.

"Don't worry, just grab onto me" Saratu replied, kneeling herself down so Umi could get onto her back. Umi wrapped her arms around R-Pyra's neck and her fin lightly around her waist. R-Pyra stood herself back up and linked herself out of the Nebula server.

(In the Science Labs, later...)

After bringing Umi to the Science Labs' Server, R-Pyra emerged into the real world, in the same room she had been forced to stay in. She put Umi down on the bed, and Umi let go of her.

"What now? The Net Saviors will arrest you if they catch you here" Umi asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be here long. I'm just going to turn you back to normal" Saratu answered as she grabbed onto Umi's icon. She started to turn it. Eventually, the icon came loose, and Umi's form retreated into it, revealing Kurisutaru in her human form once again. "I'm not sure if I'll get to see you again Kuri-chan, but I promise to keep in touch when I can, okay?" Saratu told her, tears formed in Kurisutaru's eyes. The icon she had taken off of Kurisutaru had formed into her PET, she put it down on the bed beside her sister.

"Saratu-chan, I don't want you to go, now I know you're okay, I want you to stay..." Kurisutaru replied, Saratu Crossed Out, catching her PET.

"Come here Kuri-chan" Saratu said, holding her arms out. Kurisutaru buried herself in Saratu's chest, now crying openly. Saratu stroked the back of her head, fighting tears in her own eyes. "I know you don't want to see me go Kuri-chan, but if I don't, you and Dad will get into trouble. I want both of you to stay safe" Saratu tried to comfort her, getting no result. "Hey, tell Mom this isn't her fault, I don't want her to feel sorry for herself because of this..." she said. Kurisutaru looked up, and opened her eyes.

"Y-you believe her?" Kurisutaru questioned. Saratu smiled warmly, nodding.

"Hey, just because I'm not there, doesn't mean everything is going to go wrong for you Kuri-chan" Saratu told her, she let go of Kurisutaru and reached under her jumper, and took off a necklace, then offered it to Kurisutaru "I want you to have this, to remember me by. Dad said Mom bought it for me before she died, I bet she still remembers it" she added. Kurisutaru nodded and took it from Saratu's hand, then put it on. Saratu backed up a little and Cross Fused with Pyra again.

"Saratu, don't go..." Kurisutaru replied after she had put the necklace on, reaching out for R-Pyra.

"I'm going to miss you too Kuri-chan, goodbye..." R-Pyra replied as she transferred herself back to the internet. Kurisutaru began to cry openly again.

(Later...)

Kurisutaru had been found by the Science Labs' staff. She hadn't woken up yet. Yuuichiro and Meijin were making sure she was okay.

"Looks like she cried herself to sleep, wonder what upset her this much?" Yuuichiro asked, noticing the girl's tear stained face.

"I can answer that Hikari-hasake" Umi spoke up. She had just brought herself out of sleep mode.

"What happened?" Yuuichiro asked the Navi.

"It was Saratu that brought Kuri-chan back here, and separated us. Kuri-chan didn't want Saratu to leave her, but she explained that she would get her and Reo into trouble with the Net Saviors, and Nebula if she stayed. I know how much they care about each other, and it tore her apart" Umi answered.

"Maybe Neta can cheer her up, but she is still infected..." Meijin said.

"Neta couldn't even speak when Kurisutaru last saw her, she should be able to cheer her up" Yuuichiro replied.

(Days Later...)

"Didn't I tell you Netto? Saratu still cares about her family, she's doing this to keep Kuri-chan and Reo-kun safe" Neta said. Everyone was in Ademu's room, everyone's Navis were shown on a nearby monitor. Ademu was healed up a bit more, and was sat up, with Kurisutaru sat on the bed next to him. Everyone else were in chairs around the room.

"Yeah... But what about Kuri-chan? Saratu probably cares about her more than her father, and she was hurt by her leaving" Netto replied.

Ademu had an arm over Kurisutaru's shoulders, whom was sobbing quietly. "It's because Kurisutaru doesn't have that many friends, that's why she didn't want Saratu to go" he spoke up.

"But at least she has us now" Roll called from the computer, everyone present nodded.

"I know, but Saratu and me have always been close, she's always been there to support me, even when I was blind. She's the best friend I've ever had..." Kurisutaru replied.

Meiru got out a tissue and handed it to Kurisutaru "Here, and cheer up Kuri-chan, even though you're going back home soon, we'll support you. And Saratu said she'd keep emailing you when she could. So you haven't lost her. Anyway, didn't Ademu say he was going to come back with you to Creamland?" she told her.

Kurisutaru nodded, and wiped her eyes. "Thanks, and you're right Meiru, I should stop feeling sorry for myself because Saratu left. Despite what she said, I'll see her again, someday" she replied, now with a smile on her face.

"That's the spirit Kuri-chan" Neta added, smiling at her daughter. Kurisutaru turned to the monitor.

"But you're still infected with that virus, and it's got worse since you were infected. If you hadn't been fused with me, then you'd be okay" Kurisutaru said.

"Don't get upset because of this Kuri-chan, sure I'm a windup doll now, but Yuuichiro-kun will cure me of this virus eventually" Neta told her.

"See? Nothing to worry about" Yaito added.

"I guess so. Just remember to keep in touch with me, okay?" Kurisutaru questioned, everyone else nodded.

"I gave everyone your email address Kuri-chan, so their Navis can email us if they want to" Umi said.

(End of Chapter)


	12. Epilogue

(Epilouge)

(Hikari Netto's POV)

In the end, R-Laserman was defeated. I'm sure he was deleted, but I'm not sure if Regal survived the blast or not. I doubt it, but you never know.

Two months have passed since then, and Kuri-chan had to go home. She was sad that Saratu had left her, and it did get her down, but she told us she would get over it eventually. Umi was going to help her with that.

She was also worried about Neta, who hadn't been cured when she left for home, and still hasn't to this day. Papa had made some progress, now the virus wasn't catchable by other Navis touching her. Now that all of us could interact with her, we've all been cheering her up. We knew we still couldn't take her out of the Science Labs' server, but she was defiantly happier now than she was. Papa promised Kuri-chan that he would keep her updated on Neta's condition, and lets her speak with her often. Speaking with Neta as often as she gets to, it's helping her get over Saratu leaving. Papa hasn't told her yet, but he's going to set up a dimensional area next time she comes to visit us and let her talk to Neta face to face. I bet she'll be happy when Papa does tell her about that.

Seems Ademu had returned to Creamland too. He explained everything to Reo, and he's now staying with him and Kurisutaru. Looks like he and Kuri-chan have got pretty close since they left the rest of us. Unfortuneatly, their Navis don't get along too well. Last time Dragoman was in Akihara, he told us that he hadn't deleted Umi yet because he knows how much trouble he'd get from Ademu and Kurisutaru. Ademu was still hurting from Heart's deletion. He's been able to get on with his life, but anyone that mentions Heart, has a death wish.

The rest of us? We're doing fine too. Nothing's happened since defeating R-Laserman, and we've had some peace time. School was going to be starting again soon, but we've had a great summer since what happened. But we haven't had any word from Kurisutaru yet.

Rockman and Gutsman were netbattling, with Roll, Glyde and Neta watching from the sidelines. "Enojoyng it Neta?" Roll asked her.

"Yeah, I still think it's funny how Dekao still has the confindence to take on Netto, I mean, Netto and Rockman have taken down Navi and Operator teams with over ten times the power and operating skill that they have. Why do Dekao and Gutsman think they can win?" Neta answered.

"I think deep down, they know they can't win, but they'll never admit it out loud. I think they do it because they enjoy the netbattles" Meiru replied from a screen in between Roll and Neta.

Neta laughed at this "Yeah, either that or they enjoy being beaten all the time" she said.

Rockman and Gutsman walked over to them, having finished their netbattle. Me and Rockman had won, again.

"How is Papa doing Neta? He hasn't been home in a while now" I questioned.

"He's been working himself hard, to try to cure me of this virus. I'm glad that he's made the progress that he has, so that I can get help from all of you, but I just wish he'd slack off a bit and take more breaks than he does" Neta answered.

"Sounds normal to me. Anyway, we should be getting you back to him" I answered, everyone present nodded. Neta raised her arm and Rockman took it to help her to her feet. Her body was still very stiff, but she had taught herself how to walk.

Soon after they started walking, Neta slumped forward and lost her balance. Gutsman caught her before she hit the ground and put her back on her feet. Roll then proceeded to turn the key on her back to wind her up. Once she was fully wound, Roll let the key go.

"Sorry about that" Neta apologised.

Rockman smiled as he patted her on the back "Don't worry Neta, we know it's not your fault. C'mon, let's get going" he told her. She nodded as much as she could, and they continued walking on.

"Rockman, do you think Yuuichiro will be able to cure me? It's been two months, and he's made progress, but hasn't cracked any of the big problems to the infection, like my body's stiffness, and my disabled netbattle program" Neta questioned.

"If anyone can cure you Neta, it's Papa. Even if he can't fully cure you, I'm sure he wouldn't delete you because of it" Rockman replied, I nodded on the screen beside him.

"You've been friends for so long Neta, it wouldn't be like him to just delete you because of this virus" I added.

"True... I guess you're right. Thanks" Neta replied, smiling slightly.

"Neta, how's Kuri-chan doing? We haven't seen her since she left two months ago" Meiru questioned.

"Umi hasn't visited any of you?" Neta asked, getting nods from all the operators present "I'll be having words with her about that when I see her next. Anyway, she's doing fine as far as I can tell. She said she's too tied up with school right now to come visit, but she said she'll come see all of us when she has chance" Neta answered.

They reached the link to Yuuichiro's computer. Neta turned around to face everyone before she entered it. "Well, I guess I won't be seeing you guys for a while, seeing as school starts again on Monday" Neta said.

Netto and Dekao groaned, everyone else present, except Gutsman, laughed. "Maybe if you didn't slack off like you do Netto-kun, maybe you wouldn't dread school starting again" Rockman told his operator.

"Hey! They just sprung that last test on us at the end of the year! I didn't have time to study for it..." I replied, trying to defend myself.

"Yeah, and like you would've studied if you did have time" Rockman said sarcasticly.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. So I guess I'll see all of you again whenever I next see you" Neta added, then turned towards to link. Everyone waved and she entered it.

(Yuuichiro's computer, minutes later...)

"Hey Yuuichiro-kun, remember when you had to make sure you knew what I'd forgotten soon after I became a Navi?" Neta asked.

Yuuichiro was taking a break before he started working on Neta again. He nodded. "Of course I do" he answered.

(Flashback)

A yellow bodied, short ginger haired Navi was cradling a baby in her arms. This was the original Neta frame, she was shorter than the newer frame, and had been designed to be cuter. The baby was just dropping off to sleep.

"Yuuichiro, you have a very lively boy" Neta said, smiling down at the baby navi. Yuuichiro logged him out, back to his PET (One of the older models, from .EXE1 and 2).

"Haruka says the same about Netto" Yuuichiro replied. "Denierure, do you feel okay about being a Navi? The scan showed you weren't fullly transferred from your body" he questioned.

"I feel fine Yuuichiro, I might've lost a few memories, but I still don't think this design is very funny" Neta answered.

"I was trying to cheer you up, but don't worry, it'll change when both you and Saito are ready as Navis" Yuuichiro answered. "Anyway, I'll need to ask you a few questions to try to find out what you've forgotten" he added.

"Go ahead" Neta replied.

"What is your real name, and where are you from?" Yuuichiro questioned.

"Keshiro Denierure, and I was born, and raised in Creamland. I came to Japan to study computer science 7 years ago" Neta replied, Yuuichiro nodded.

"Where and when did we first meet?" Yuuichiro asked.

"At college 6 years ago, I was having trouble with the work on the course we were on. You helped me out, and we've been friends since. After we became friends, I introduced you to Haruka, who I quickly became friends with when I came to Japan" Neta answered. Yuuichiro nodded again.

"How old were you when you created your Navi, and what is her name?" Yuuichiro asked.

"I was sixteen when I created my Navi, Umi" Neta replied. Yuuichiro shook his head.

"You told me you were eighteen when you created Umi" Yuuichiro told her. "Which of your daughters is older? Saratu or Kurisutaru?" he questioned.

"Um... I know this... There was about seven minutes between them, I remember that... It was Saratu" Neta finally decided.

"Right. Seems you remember the important stuff from your life, you just forgot a few facts, that's all" Yuuichiro told her.

(Real time)

"What was it like when you met Saratu again when I sent you back to Creamland? Rockman knew Netto was his brother, but he hadn't met him before as a human. Netto always remembered he had a brother, but he didn't think he'd end up becoming his Navi. I only told him right after you and Saratu infiltrated the Science Labs to try to kill me" Yuuichiro asked.

"Weird, and really tough, since I couldn't tell Saratu I was her mother, or Kurisutaru for that matter. Reo knew it was me, since you told him what was happening when you gave my PET to him to give to Saratu" Neta answered.

"Did Umi figure it out? Or did she already know?" Yuuichiro questioned.

"I told her soon after I became Saratu's Navi. I planned to keep her offline after I became a Navi, but I decided she was going to waste, and I didn't want that. So I asked Reo-kun to give her to Kuri-chan. She was happy, because as far as she knew, I was dead. I left it a few weeks after I became Saratu's Navi, but I explained it to her" Neta replied.

(Flashback)

"So you're Saratu's new Navi? How long was I out...?" Umi questioned.

"A good ten years, but I haven't been Saratu's Navi for that long" Neta answered.

Umi folded her arms over her chest as she looked at Neta "I don't know why, but I feel like I've met you someplace before. Why do you look so familiar?" Umi asked.

"I'm not an ordinary Navi, Umi" Neta replied as she walked over to Umi, put an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Please, don't tell Saratu and Kurisutaru what I'm about to tell you. Promise?" she questioned, Umi nodded.

"How'd you know my name?" Umi said.

"As far as you knew, your old operator died, and Yuuichiro put you offline ten years ago, right?" Neta began. Umi looked at her in shock.

"That's right, but how'd you...?" Umi wondered, Neta smiled at her.

"I'm a Soul Navi" Neta replied.

This confused Umi "Yuuichiro explained the term to me, before he put me offline, after my old operator died. But he said his son was meant to become a Soul Navi then, who are you?" she questioned.

"I'm your old operator Umi, Denierure. Yuuichiro's son did become a Soul Navi, I became one by accident" Neta answered.

It took a few seconds for it to register in Umi's head. "Keshiro Denierure?" she asked, Neta nodded. She hugged Neta tightly "Denierure-chan! I missed you..." she said.

"Easy Umi, please" Neta told her, Umi let go of her and floated herself up to face her ex-operator. "I never thought I'd get to see you like this. Get to see you up close. Be able to touch you..." she said with a smile as she touched Umi's face.

"I'm just glad to have you back, I thought you died..." Umi replied, a few tears formed in her eyes, but Neta wiped them away.

"Remember, keep this a secret from Saratu and Kurisutaru, so act like you don't know me yet" Neta told her, Umi nodded.

"Okay Neta" Umi answered.

(Real time, elsewhere...)

"I need time to heal up from the battle. I'll call upon you and Pyra once I'm healed, understood?" Regal asked over a phone call, Saratu nodded. "Until then, do what you want, but keep out of sight from any Net Saviors" he added, she nodded once again.

"We got it Regal-hakase. Is that all?" Pyra asked.

"No" Regal replied "Saratu, I know you freed your sister from the server while Laserman and me were gone. I anticipated you would, and I counted on it happening. You will be punished for it when I return to the base" he added as he ended the call.

"At least she's safe..." Saratu replied as she lied down on her bed. She was at the base, but it was pretty much deserted, except for her and Pyra.

"You'd take anything to protect your sister, wouldn't you?" Pyra questioned.

"I would Pyra, I'm not going to let her get hurt because of something that I did" Saratu answered.

"I'm curious Saratu. How'd you end up working for him? You had a good life back in Creamland, didn't you?" Pyra asked.

"I did, we were pretty well off because of Dad's job as a doctor, and he took time off when he could to be with Kuri-chan and me. My parents met in Japan, and me and Kuri-chan were born there. Haruka did help raise us, moreso after Mom died, and became a Navi. I guess... it started when I started researching into Mom's death. I was just seeing what I could dig up in Creamland after we moved there, then I took a trip to Japan to see what I could dig up there. When I was in Japan, that's when I met Regal. I think most, if not all the infomation he gave me was false, but I didn't know that then, so I believed it" Saratu answered.

"And now you're stuck working for him" Pyra said, Saratu hung her head, nodding.

"That was over a year ago now, and it's too late to turn back. The Net Saviors will arrest me if I go home, and if I run away, Regal will send his operatives to hold Kuri-chan and Dad hostage" Saratu replied.

(Back at the Science Labs...)

"Have you seen your grave?" Yuuichiro asked.

"My family go to visit it every year. Saratu missed it this year, and so did I since I was with her. But yeah, I've seen it" Neta answered. "I remember, the first time. It was a year before I was going to meet Saratu, you sent me to Reo after we'd arranged everything. He arranged for a friend to look after Saratu and Kurisutaru, then came to Japan with me. Saratu and Kurisutaru didn't know about him going earlier that year, but he went with them later. The first time, it scared the heck out of me. Looking at my own grave. I was having nightmares about it for weeks" she added.

(Flashback)

"Well, here we are" Reo said to Neta, he was looking at a gravestone that read 'Keshiro Denierure'.

"I'm a Navi now, but I just can't believe that I'm dead" Neta replied, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, it's been hard coming here all these years" Reo told her.

"You've brought Saratu and Kurisutaru before?" Neta questioned, Reo nodded.

"It was hard on them, finding out that you were dead, but what could I tell them?" Reo asked.

"Yuuichiro asked me to keep this a secret from everyone, I think he asked you the same when he told you. You did the right thing, don't worry about it" Neta replied. "Though I'm going to have a field day explaining this to them if we ever decide to tell them" she added sarcasticly.

"They'll be ready one day Denierure" Reo told her. Neta nodded.

"How are they doing by the way? I don't think I've asked during this whole trip" Neta questioned.

"They're both doing fine, I've been making sure I've taken all the photos with the digital camera, so you can go through them when you become Saratu's Navi. I brought some with me for you to look at" Reo answered as he took out a chip and slotted it into Neta's PET.

Neta looked through the files, and a another tear slid down her cheek. "I can't believe I've missed out on so much" she said. She came to a photo with a younger Saratu and Kurisutaru hugging Reo, both of them looked very happy. "If you don't mind Reo-kun, I want to hold onto this one" Neta told him.

"Go ahead, take that chip with you if you want. I've kept them for you" Reo replied.

Neta saved the contents of the chip to her PET, and the chip popped out. "I'll have to ask Yuuichiro to put in a restricted area to my PET, so Saratu doesn't find them" she said.

Silence followed for a few minutes, until Neta spoke up again "I'm sorry Reo-kun, I know this has been hard for you" she told him.

"I didn't want you to take part in that experiment Denierure, I was scared something was going to happen to you. I never expected you to become stuck as a Navi" Reo replied "I just miss you so much" he added.

"I know, but this is permanent and I have to live with being a Navi. I've got used to it now, and I just hope Saratu and Kurisutaru understand when and if we tell them the truth" Neta told him.

"Which one of Yuuichiro's kids was it that became a Navi? Was it Netto?" Reo asked.

"Saito. They haven't met yet, but they'll meet when Yuuichiro thinks he's ready to be Netto's Navi" Neta answered.

"How is he?" Reo questioned.

"He's doing fine. Yuuichiro doesn't think it'll be too long now until he sends us to our operators. Reo-kun, I want you to do something for me" Neta replied.

"Anything" Reo told her, she smiled at this.

"When Yuuichiro-kun calls to arrange with you to pick me up for Saratu, I want you to put Umi back online and give her to Kurisutaru" Neta said, he nodded.

"I'll put her back online a couple of weeks after you get home so you can settle in with Saratu first" Reo replied.

(Real time)

"One day, I'm going to go see my grave on my own, and then probably Saito's too" Neta said.

"The way technology is advancing, you'll probably be able to" Yuuichiro replied. "Well, I'd best get back to work, this virus isn't going to remove itself, even though I wish it would" he added as he opened up a few programs on his computer, and began work again.

"What's the main problem that you have Yuuichiro-kun? You might've forgotten how you programmed some of my programming, and I remember everything" Neta asked.

"For one thing, it looks like it can't get into your AI, even though I think it usually would. The problem is the infection is rewriting some of your data, disabling any program that it thinks is any sort of threat. It's somehow evading the anti-virus I put in, and it's not done with changing you. I can't predict how it's going to affect you next" Yuuichiro answered.

"Can't you try designing a new frame, transferring me to it, and then deleting this one?" Neta questioned.

"Removing your AI was one of the first things I tried, but even though it can't get into your AI to change it, it's holding onto it I can't get you out of there" Yuuichiro replied.

Neta hung her head. "Am I going to be stuck like this?" she asked, with sadness clear in her voice.

"Unless I can get rid of the infection, then yes. If I can get rid of the infection, then I can start undoing the damage" Yuuichiro answered.

Neta tried to speak, but she couldn't get anything out before the key stopped turning and silenced her. Rush popped out of a hole and started turning the key.

"Well, have you been able to sleep?" Yuuichiro asked.

Once Rush had wound Neta back up, she answered. "Barely, but when I do finally fall asleep, I can't dream like I could before I was infected" she said.

"Your Dream Program has been disabled? I can't see how the virus would think it could do any harm to it" Yuuichiro wondered.

"Me neither" Neta replied. At that moment, her helmet began to glow, and it disappeared. Her hair changed to blonde as it usually did, and became loose again. "Yuuichiro-kun, hurry!" Neta cried out in panic. She felt like something else was going to change, but the feeling went away.

"Calm down, it looks like it's stopped for now. This virus is very patient with changing you, isn't it?" Yuuichiro chuckled.

"Yuuichiro, this thing could change the rest of me right now if it wanted!" Neta shouted at him.

"I know, but we both know I can't get this virus out of you right here and now. It's going to take some more time, and you might have a few more changes done to you before I can get the virus out of you" Yuuichiro replied.

Neta felt an incoming call. Rush went back into his hole, and returned with a screen. He showed the screen to Neta, and it had an IP address on it. She recognised the IP Address as Kurisutaru's. "It's Kuri-chan, I guess we must've lost track of time" she said.

"Okay, but I need to keep working. I'm sorry Denierure, but I need all the time I can get now" Yuuichiro replied.

"I understand" Neta replied as she touched the screen, and Kurisutaru's face appeared on it.

"Mama! How are you?" Kurisutaru asked cheerfully, then noticed something "What happened to your helmet?" she questioned.

"The virus is still changing me. It just got rid of it. How's your schoolwork?" she asked.

"Fine. Sensei thinks I'm doing really well" Kurisutaru answered.

"What's got you in such a good mood Kuri-chan? You're not normally as cheerful as this when you call me" Neta questioned.

"I got an email from Saratu-chan last night, and she's doing well, I'll forward it to you now" Kurisutaru answered as she sent the email to Neta. Rush grabbed the file when it appeared and held it up for Neta to see. _'Kuri-chan, how are you? I know I'm probably going to get into trouble for sending you this, but I don't care, I promised I'd email you. Anyway, I hope you're doing well when this gets to you. Despite still having to work for Regal, I'm doing pretty well. Umi will probably notice I sent an attachment on this email. It's a little surprise I managed to get hold of, it's a battlechip called Kawarimi. I know you don't Netbattle if you don't have to Kuri-chan, but it's just a little surprise in case someone tries to surprise you, but you and Umi notice them'_

"Well, it's good to hear from her, just don't let your father see it. She could get into trouble if he tries to trace her." Neta replied.

Kurisutaru nodded, then continued. "There's that, and I'm getting better at programming thanks to school, so I've been upgrading Umi. Dad thinks I might have what it takes to become a Net Savior here in Creamland" Kurisutaru smiled.

"A Net Savior? I don't know Kuri-chan, that'll put a lot of pressure on you, along with your schoolwork" Neta told her.

"I know, but I'm taking my test mission in three months. It's to make sure I can work in a team to complete an objective, I think" Kurisutaru replied.

"How would Reo... " Neta said, then something clicked in her head, and she turned to the screen beside her, with Yuuichiro's face on it. "Yuuichiro-kun, you didn't get any calls about this from him, did you?" Neta questioned.

"He asked me to monitor her and Umi, and I thought she was doing up to the level the Net Saviors need. I called Meijin, and he got in touch with Creamland's commander. He was impressed with Kurisutaru's improvement in netbattling and programming skills, so he wanted to give her a chance" Yuuichiro answered.

"Well, I guess it's your decision Kuri-chan, I'm not going to stop you. Can you send Umi here? I want to see what you've done to her" Neta questioned.

Kurisutaru smiled and nodded. "Thought you'd never ask" she replied. A flash of light appeared in front of Neta, and a Navi was revealed when it faded.

Neta's eyes widened as she looked at her old Navi "K-kuri-chan, what have you been learning?" she asked.

Kurisutaru smiled "I've been learning some of the advanced stuff. Sensei says that I did a great job with upgrading Umi" she answered.

It looked like Umi was no longer a mermaid Navi. She had legs, and a skirt-like form that looked like the top of her old fin, and her new light blue boots were scaly. Her gloves were the same color as her boots, while the rest of her body was light blue, nearly white, except for her face, which was it's usual color. Her hair was the same blue shade as her gloves and boots, and was longer than it used to be, though she still had no helmet. Her lips were now a blue color too.

"What happened to your fin Umi?" Neta questioned.

"Kuri-chan made it retractable, so I can have more movement when I want it" Umi smiled. To prove this, she put her legs together and closed her eyes. Her legs started to glow and change. When the light faded, her new legs had been replaced by her fin.

"Well, I'm sure there's more than you have time to tell me about Umi. Kuri-chan, I like what you've done to Umi. My Hydro Mermaid Style can still fuse with her, right?" Neta asked.

"Don't worry Mama, I left the fusion program you gave me in Umi's programming. She can still fuse with you" Kurisutaru replied.

"Is Yuuichiro still working on you now?" Umi asked, Neta nodded.

"I got scared something started the virus off with changing me again when it got rid of my helmet. Yuuichiro-kun is trying to cure me as fast as he can now" Neta answered.

(End of Chapter, and Story)

That's it for this fic. I'm in between fics now, but I have some ideas knocking

around my head for a new one. A prequel to this story..

Here's who I want to thank.

Bookman (EXEHQ Forums). A guy who's been reading my fics since early on in Neta.EXE, Rockman's Counterpart, which is a long time! Thanks Bookman!

Iceman.EXE (REO Forums) My first reviewer for this on REO, even though the post was lost in the hack attack. Like a lot of writers, I keep EVERYTHING. Hehehehe.

Megawoman.EXE (REO Forums) A recent reviewer, and a great writer in her own right. She's been giving me a few ideas, and there's a surprise coming in her fanfic.

Midnight Critic (REO Forums, and I think he only commented on one chapter, but at least it's better than nothing. Hope you get around to reading the rest!

YukiJudai (REO Forums and EXEHQ Forums) He's read this, and likes it. Thanks!

Diamond Avatar (EXEHQ Forums and A friend of mine that has supported me in the early stages of this fic. Then he disappeared off the face of the planet. Or just got REALLY busy, and can't get on the net at the moment. Hope I see you soon Diamond!

SamBerry (REO Forums) For drawing my characters, and very well too.

I know that there are many people that I missed, mainly because I missed getting your pennames when I recieved the alerts in my inbox. There's one guy who didn't leave his name or anything. Baka.

Still, like I said. My next works will most likely be a prequel to this story. I'll probably also be helping out some of my fellow writers with ideas and stuff. For those of you who are expecting me to be back on the net anytime soon at home, don't keep your hopes up. My parents, and mainly my brother, are evil, and it's because of them I can't have the net. I get a scheme to get it back on, but it ends up failing every damned time. I will get on eventually, but if I say I might be able to get on during the course of the next fic, don't listen to me unless I say I'm actually back on. Oniisan no baka.


End file.
